A Wammy's House Romance
by ThePerfectNoble
Summary: Cecilia, or "Alice", loses her only relative and is sent to go live at Wammy's House. There she befriends three boys, Matt, Mello, and Near. The three fall for her, without her knowing, and a little battle over who she likes best begins.
1. Detectives, Clothes, and Orphanges

Hey! So this is a new multi-chapter story I've been working on involving Matt, Mello, Near, and my OC, Alice. I've been working on this for forever now, but I just never knew how to get it started. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. This story was actually just suppose to be a MattxOC, but I've changed it so that it includes NearxOC and MelloxOC. It also has a bit of LxOC, but Alice won't be getting with him. Okay, so that's it. Hope you like it! I worked really hard on this and would love you reviewed, so please do! Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note in any way or form! If I did own it I would've given Matt a bigger role in the manga and anime.

* * *

><p>"It's sad isn't?"<p>

"With her parents only just dying last year and now this."

"Oh, yes. The poor thing, losing her older brother so suddenly like that."

"I feel so bad for the girl."

The pity filled voices of adults seemed to echo in the cemetery. Somehow their sympathy made me feel angry. Did they think by saying that they felt bad would make me feel any better? How could I possibly feel any sort of happiness or comfort? My brother, the only person I had left in the world, he was murdered and right before my eyes too! The image of him being stabbed repeatedly will forever haunt me.

Oh, that's right reader; you've no idea who I am. So before I continue let me introduce myself. My name is Cecilia Hartwood. I have cream-ish blonde hair and slate colored eyes. I'm fifteen years of age and as of now I am officially an orphan. Up until a few days ago though, I had been living with my twenty-four year old brother, Demetri, who had been acting as my guardian since our parents passed away the year before. Now that he's dead I have no other relatives to turn to and thus I will be shipped off to an orphanage until I turn eighteen.

Finally, the funeral ended and everyone started to leave, well everyone except me and one particularly odd man who wasn't dressed for a funeral at all. I stood there staring at the guy who was wearing a plain white long-sleeved shirt, worn out blue jeans, and some ragged looking sneakers. He had messy ebony hair and rather pale skin. His eyes, that looked gray in color, had bags under them making his emotionless face look rather tired. The guy looked to be about the same age as my brother or maybe even younger, but it was hard to tell with him slouching over. I somehow couldn't help but wonder who exactly was he.

Turning away from him, I simply stared at my brother's tomb stone, all the while telling myself not to start crying till the weirdo was gone. A few minutes passed, and the man still didn't leave. Who is this guy? I thought, while glancing at him. Suddenly, I felt a little drop of water hit my nose. This caused me to look up towards the sky where there was now nothing but huge gray clouds. Not a single trace of the azure sky was showing, making my already colorless world seem even bleaker.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the rain started pouring down heavily. I stopped looking at the cloudy sky and just looked around. Now, no one was there. The man from earlier had disappeared. Sighing, I turned back to my big brother's grave. Although I was already practically drenched with rain, I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes. My legs began to feel weak and finally I just fell to my knees crying. I didn't even care if I was getting muddy or that I was getting soaked to the bone!

Did it really even matter anymore? I mean there was no one who cared about me to stop me and tell me to get out of the rain before I get sick, right? The last person I had who would care about my health was now forever sleeping in a coffin buried in the ground! So would it really make a difference if I just stayed out here, got sick, and died. At least if I were dead I'd get to be with my parents and brother again.

I continued crying there in the rain for awhile. All of a sudden though, I felt the rain stop a bit. Looking up I saw an umbrella being held over me and the person holding it out was the weird guy from earlier. I stopped my crying and just stared at him in confusion.

"Why?" I finally asked.

The guy pulled me up onto my feet and roughly patted my head. Oh, and by roughly I mean it was like he was trying to slap the top of my head a bunch of times.

"Why? Well, you'll catch a cold like that, Cecilia. Now follow me."

I suddenly found myself being dragged by the man who somehow knew my name.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked while pulling my arm away from him, but instead of stopping he just kept walking. It was like he hadn't noticed he wasn't holding onto me anymore.

"Hey! How do you know me?!"

After he had walked a pretty good distance away, he stopped and turned around to look at me. I stood there getting even more wet expecting him to yell back a reply to my answer, but instead he only looked at me with a confused look.

"How do you know my name?!" I yelled.

The guy only brought up his free hand to his ear showing that he couldn't hear me over the loud rain and wind.

"I said, how do you know my name?!" I practically screamed.

He tilted his head to the right a bit, before grinning and once again bringing his hand to his ear. Feeling rather pissed off now, I stormed over to him.

"I SAID, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

"Oh, I see. Well, it's because you're the famous genius violin prodigy all over the news and it's also because I happened to know your brother. Now follow me," he said while walking away.

I hesitantly followed the guy, not knowing whether to completely trust him or not. Oh, and I'm sorry for forgetting to tell you reader that I'm a famous violinist and that I'm also a bit of a genius, it just slipped my mind is all. Anyway, I quietly followed the guy out of the cemetery. When we reached the gates there was an old man standing under an umbrella waiting. The second he saw us, he walked over.

"Sorry I took so long, Watari," The guy said to the old man, who was apparently called Watari.

"It's fine Ry-" Was the last thing I was really able to hear, for I began to feel tired. Everything went black after that.

* * *

><p>Slowly, I opened my eyes. My surroundings had changed. I was no longer outside in the rain, instead I was lying down in the back of a van. Sitting up, I realized I wasn't in my wet clothes anymore either. Now I was wearing a big plain white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of really loose worn out jeans. Needless to say, these clothes were a guy's and I knew whose they were.<p>

"Oh… You're awake now. How are you feeling, Alice?"

Turning, I saw the guy from earlier sitting in a chair near me. Staring at him made me realize just how much weirder he actually was. He was sitting in a position that was rather odd. Wait, could his position even be called sitting? It was like he was crouching or something on the chair. Whatever, enough of him and his weirdness. Did he just call me Alice?

"I'm fine, but did you call me Alice? My name is Cecilia."

"I'm well aware of that, but now you will go by the name Alice."

"Why do I have to change my name? Oh, and speaking of names, I don't even know yours. How do you expect me to trust someone whose name I don't even know."

"You're not changing your name really. Alice will only be your alias while you live at Wammy's. It is required that all Wammy's House children not go by their real names. As for my own name. Well, you can just call me L."

An alias? Wammy's House? L? What was going on? I stared at L rather confused at my current situation. He, probably noticing this, began to explain. Apparently Wammy's House was the orphanage I was being sent to. It also seemed that Wammy's was a place for only gifted children, so I would fit in just fine. After explaining that, L than began to talk about other things like how he was actually a famous detective, and now that he mentioned it, I think I remembered reading something about him. Anyway, it appeared that Wammy's House was not only for housing orphans with exceptional intelligence skills, but for raising children to be the successor to L.

As I soaked in this information, my stomach began to growl. I rubbed my empty belly and frowned. Man, I'm so hungry… I thought.

"Alice, it appears that you're a bit hungry. Here," L said while handing me a little box of Pocky.

"Thank you, L!" I happily took the red box from him and began munching away at the chocolate covered biscuit sticks.

Soon we came to a stop though. The back doors of the van opened and there stood the old man from before, Watari if I remembered correctly. L got out and I followed him out. We were apparently at the airport.

"What are we doing here?" I asked while trying to keep L's baggy jeans, that I was still wearing, up.

Man, for someone practically as skinny as me, was he fat. These jeans were so loose on me. If I knew his clothes were so big, I would've just stayed wet. Wait a second, I passed out still in my wet clothes. So who changed me? I began to feel rather embarrassed and blushed.

"Alice, follow me or you'll get lost." L stated while walking away.

I snapped out of if and did as told and followed the raven haired detective. Somehow I didn't find the guy so weird anymore. In fact, he almost reminded me of my big brother.

* * *

><p>The scenery of England rolled past the car window rather fast. I still felt a bit of jet lag from our flight from California to England, but it was slowly starting to go away. Also, I finally had gotten to change out of L's clothes, which I returned to him. Well, I actually just returned the pants. I kept his long-sleeved shirt. Anyway, L had made Watari go buy me some new clothes which I happily changed into, even if it seemed like a school uniform.<p>

Right now reader, I was wearing a white button up collar shirt with a gray sweater vest over it, a gray plaid skirt, white knee high socks, and matching gray shoes. Oh, and a nice gray ribbon was tied in my hair. I know, I'm just like a rainbow, right? Note my sarcasm dear reader.

Finally, the car came to a halt in front of a large building in Winchester, England. Watari opened the door for me and I got out nervously. I looked up at the huge gates that led to the entrance of Wammy's House and then I turned back to L, who just sat there in the car.

"This is farewell then, L."

"Wait, you forgot **my****** shirt," he said handing his shirt over to me, obviously putting the emphasis on my.

"Thanks for letting me keep it." I took the long-sleeve while laughing and turned away from him.

Taking a deep breath, I took one step forward before turning back and hugging him. I hate to admit it, but during this short time I grew attached to the weirdo. He was like my big brother now, and I truthfully wished I could stay with him and not live at Wammy's.

"Alice…" L patted my head again. This time it was more gently than before, but still just as awkwardly done. He then pushed me away.

"It was nice having you around, Alice, but you have to stay here. Besides, you'll make better friends here. So goodbye now." He then shut the door and locked it so I wouldn't be able to open it.

I felt my eyes tear up a bit as I tightened my grip on the white long-sleeved shirt in my hands. Turning away from the car I was now face to face with Watari. I didn't really talk to him much, but he seemed like a very kind old man. He gave me a smile and handed me a big case. Opening it, it was a brand new violin.

"What? Why?" I asked, astonished.

"It's because your gifted at the violin." Was all that he said before getting in the car and driving off.

I stood there staring off in the direction of where the car had disappeared before looking back at Wammy's House's gates. I pushed them open and walked on in. The sun was setting at this time so not many children were out, but as I walked up to the main building I noticed two boys standing under a tree, staring at me. One of them with red-ish brown hair and the other a blond with shoulder length hair. I ignored them both and walked in, wondering what kind of adventures awaited me in this orphanage.

* * *

><p>So that's the end of chapter one! Sorry if it sucked. It's like 3 AM right now and I'm so tired... Bleh... Anyway... Also, sorry this chapter mostly just involved L, but at least Matt and Mello appear at the very end. The whole next chapter will be involving Near, but I'll to make Mello and Matt appear a bit more though! Well, hope you liked it! Review please! Ummm... and good night. I'm tired as hell right now... Later!<p>

**Chapter two coming soon! :3**


	2. Rooms, Puzzles, and Twins

Hello there! I wasn't expecting to update this story the same day it was published, but I just had so much inspiration for this chapter. (Now if only I could find the motivation to update my BB fanfic.) Anyways! Yeah, my creative juices seemed to be flowing really well today. I mean all day at school today I was jotting down ideas and brainstorming on how I could make this chapter. I also made Mello and Matt appear in this chapter and they talk! They were originally not suppose to show up until the next chapter, but I felt like adding them. Oh, and I also put Linda in this chapter. Yes, she's going to be in this story and she was actually going to appear in a later chapter, but I decided to add her in early. Anyway, enough of me talking. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Death Note! If I did own DN hahaha! Man, would I change so many things in the story. Hahaha... Jk ;3

* * *

><p>I opened the front doors of Wammy's nervously. It wasn't everyday that you walked into your new home at an orphanage for gifted children. Looking around, it was rather empty. I stood there at the doorway watching as a few kids ran past laughing. Sighing, I shut the door behind me and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of my face. Now reader I have to admit that I was a bit disappointed. Not at the orphanage! I mean Wammy's was an enormous building with obviously lots of land and it was extremely nice inside and out, but my reason for being disappointed was that there was no one there to welcome me!<p>

Okay, let me explain. You see I've grown up in a fairly wealthy family and not to mention I'm a famous violinist, so you could say I'm used to a lot of attention. I guess the lack in interest of me sort of upsets me…

"Hi there!" I heard a voice cheerily yell out.

Suddenly, a blonde girl with twin pigtails walked up to me. She was about my height and looked to be around my age. The girl smiled at me and extended her hand for me to shake it. Feeling better now that I got someone's attention, I reached out with my free hand and did so.

"My name's Linda, and you're obviously a new kid. What's your name?" She questioned while letting go of my hand.

"Oh, I'm Ce- … I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you Linda." I said smiling nervously.

Had I really almost forgotten to use my alias? If L heard me he probably would've gotten mad. I must remember that at Wammy's no one goes by their real names. Looking at Linda I realized that her name must've been fake as well.

"So, ummm, Linda-" I was cut off in midsentence.

"Alice, since you're new, I'll show you around."

"Awesome!" I cheered following her.

Linda showed me practically everything. She took me to some classrooms, to the game room, to several sitting rooms, and not to mention the huge library Wammy's had. Everything was amazing, but I noticed one thing. There was barely anyone around. Now and then though we'd run into a few other people, but where was everyone?

"Umm… Linda, where is everyone?" I questioned.

"Well, it's dinner time, so pretty much everyone is in the dining hall right now. That's where we're headed next though." She said while turning the corner.

When we turned around the corner we were face to face with an old man. He had white hair and clear light eyes hidden behind his glasses. In a way, he reminded me of Watari, except for the fact that he looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. The old man looked at Linda and then at me.

"Oh, hello Rodger." Linda said smiling.

The old man, who was apparently named Rodger, turned back to Linda.

"Hello Linda. Who is this with you?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"This is Alice."

"Alice?"

Rodger looked at me for a bit. He had a questioning look on his face, almost like he was trying to remember something. Then it looked like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Oh, L and Watari had mentioned you arriving, but I didn't know you'd be coming today…

Now this is a problem…" Rodger mumbled.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's unfortunately no available space in any of the girls' rooms at the moment, and unfortunately there won't be till the end of the month when some of the older children graduate and leave."

No room? How could there be no room here? The place was huge! If there was no room for me, then where was I supposed to go? I felt myself getting a bit angry at the thought of me having no place to stay. See reader, this is why I should've just stayed with L!

"I'm so sorry Alice, but I have no other choice but to room you in one of the boys' rooms until then."

Both Linda and I just stared in confusion. I was going to be rooming with a boy? Now I don't mean to sound like a diva, but I would rather just sleep on a couch somewhere. Did Rodger really think this was okay? I unwillingly followed the old man down the halls and up some stairs with Linda following close behind me. As we got closer to our destination, the blondie leaned over and started whispering things to me.

"Alice, I think I know who Rodger's rooming you with."

"Who is it?"

"His name's Near. He's the only boy I know without a roommate. I feel bad for you. Near is a bit of an antisocial, toy loving, weirdo."

Hearing her say that made me feel a bit worried. Was I really going to live with this guy for a month? I had had enough experiences with weirdoes in the last few days and I truthfully didn't want any more, thanks. Though, I guess L wasn't that weir- No, who am I kidding reader, L was a super weirdo! I know I had started enjoying the man's company, but perhaps if I really had stayed with him I would've gone just as bonkers as him. Now that I was being forced to share a room with another bizarre person, I was afraid for my mental health.

"Oh, Alice. Here's something a bit cool about Near though. He's actually first in line to succeed L, cool right?" Linda whispered while giving me a smile.

Right then we arrived at his room. Rodger knocked on the door and when no reply came we opened the door to see there was no one inside. I walked into the room though. It was really, **really** plain with white walls, white carpet, white bed sheets, white everything! The only splashes of color in the place were the toy robots sitting on top of the slept in bed on the left side of the room. I assumed those must've been Near's.

"Well, this will be your room for the time being. I'll try to find Near and tell him about this. Excuse me." With that Rodger left, leaving me and Linda there.

Walking over to the other twin sized bed, I placed the violin Watari gave on my bed side table and tossed L's long sleeve shirt over my pillow.

"Umm… Well, I'm heading down to dinner. Are you coming Alice?" Linda asked.

"No thanks. I'm tired. I think I'll just go to bed. See you tomorrow Linda."

After that, she left and I was now all alone in this plain room. Looking around some more, I noticed something. There in the far left corner of the room was an unfinished puzzle. I walked over to it and sat down on the floor. Near must've been working on this, I thought examining it. The puzzle appeared rather difficult to solve. It looked to have over a thousand pieces and not to mention it was plain white, wait no. With further examination I realized there were a couple pieces that had black lines.

"Well, there's nothing else to do…" I muttered to myself as I began to place the pieces together.

It didn't take that long for me to finish. Upon my completion of the puzzle I saw what the black lines formed. They made an L. I stared in disbelief at the thing. That's when I heard some people walk into the room. Looking up I saw the two boys from when I first arrived. The blond and red haired one.

"You're not Near. Dammit, I was going to pick on the little brat. Who are you anyway?" The blond boy wearing all black asked.

"Isn't she the girl who got here earlier?" The red haired boy, who had on a red and black striped long-sleeve, questioned.

"Who cares, she's not the one I'm looking for. Let's go Matt." The blond commanded to the other male, Matt.

"Okay, Mello," said Matt to the one going by the name Mello.

I sat there as they just left and wondered what they hell just happened. Soon after that another boy walked in. This one had pale skin, white hair, and was wearing all white pajamas. I could only assume that this was my roommate, Near. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. Instead he just shut the door behind him and walked right past me to his bed.

Getting up, I felt even more confused. Did he really not mind having me stay here? Well, looking at his emotionless face made me think that yes, he didn't give a crap. I watched as this teenage boy, who looked to be exactly my age and was even the same height as me hopped on his bed and started playing with one of his toy robots. It was weird, yet somehow adorable at the same time. In some strange way, Near reminded me of a white rabbit.

"You're Alice, correct?" He suddenly asked without even looking up at me.

"Yes, and you're Near."

"Right," was all he answered.

I quietly started towards my side of the room, proceeding to take a seat on my own bed. This was kind of awkward. Near, was antisocial just like Linda had said. Yawning, I lay down and just stared at the ceiling. There was pretty much dead silence in the room, except for the occasional squeaky sound of Near moving one of his robots' arms, but even that ceased after awhile. The room was completely and utterly quiet now.

A few minutes passed by like this before I heard Near get up. I could hear him walking across the room. Sitting up a bit, I now saw that he was standing in front of the puzzle I had completed. Part of me thought that he wouldn't care that I messed with his stuff while the other part of me worried that he would. That's when he spoke up.

"Alice, you finished my puzzle…"

"Yes… I'm sorry for touching it, Near." I apologized while sitting up completely.

"No, it's fine. I'm surprised you could finish it though. You see, I'm the only one here at Wammy's who can put this puzzle together." He stated while bringing the board over to me.

"Really? It was so easy though."

Right then he flipped the board over, causing all the pieces to fall to the floor. I stared in shock at what had just happened. My eyes just looked at the scattered pieces and then at Near in shock.

"Put the puzzle back together. I'll be timing you, so do it." Near pretty much ordered in that monotone voice of his.

Taking the empty board from his hands I got off my bed and took a seat on the floor. I examined all the spread out pieces of the blank puzzle. After doing so, I began placing pieces on the board. During this whole time, I could see Near watching me closely from my peripheral view. Within a few minutes I had successfully put the whole thing back together again.

"Well done. No wonder why L said you would be some good competition." Near said, his eyes scanning over his puzzle while saying so.

"L said that, but why?"

"It's because he said you were in the running to be his successor with me and Mello." The white haired boy stated calmly.

I found my jaw dropping. L wants me to be one of his possible future successors? My mind couldn't quite grasp this. Did L really say that or was Near just lying? I couldn't really tell.

"Alice, your birthday is on August 24 and you're fifteen, right?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and just looked at Near. How did he know that?

"Yes, but how-"

"L told me. It's funny though, Alice, because my birthday is on that day too and I'm also fifteen." He stated before taking a seat on his bed.

I jumped up feeling excited. That was so cool that Near and I were born on the same day. It was creepy that L knew though, but still pretty cool that we had the same birthday. That then gave me an idea.

"Near, since we have the same birthday and we're both fifteen, we can be pretend twins! Oh, and you and I can be best friends, okay?" I asked while jumping on his bed.

"Fine, just get off my bed. I'm going to sleep now."

I did as he told and got off. Jumping back onto my own mattress, I crawled under the covers and started changing out of my clothes. I now put on L's white long-sleeve shirt, but that's when I realized I had no pajama pants.

"Near, umm… Can I borrow a pair of your pj pants?" That was possibly the most awkward and weirdest question I could've asked him.

From underneath my blankets, I heard him sigh and get up. Soon I heard him shuffling through his dresser drawers before I felt something land on top of my covers. Peaking out, I saw the white fuzzy pj pants and pulled them under the sheets so that I could put them on. After that weird moment, I placed my other clothes in a pile on the floor. With that done, I got up and shut the lights off before getting back into bed.

"Good night, twiny!" I said giggling, not really expecting anything back in reply, but then…

"Night….. Twiny." I heard Near mumble awkwardly to me.

I burst out into a fit of giggles after hearing that and soon found a pillow flying out of nowhere and hitting my face. Afraid that next time it would be a robot thrown at me, I went to sleep. With that my first night at Wammy's was over and it wasn't that bad either. I could only wonder what kind of things awaited me tomorrow though.

* * *

><p>So that's chapter 2! If I still have this much motivation and inspiration then I might just update tomorrow as well. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was pretty... okay. Well, yeah... Thanks so much for reading! Please review!<p>

**Chapter three coming soon!**


	3. Pancakes, Arguments, and Friends

Hi everyone! Here' chapter three of A Wammy's House Romance! Man, I can't believe I'm updating this again! I really need to update my BB fanfic, not this one! My brain just doesn't want to think up ideas for that one though! Argh! Dx Anyway, this chapter has way more Matt and Mello than Near. Hmmm... Well actually, if I really think about it... Maybe there's an equal amount of all of them. Oh well! Enjoy the story! Oh, and just so you don't get confused when you start reading. The beginning part of this chapter is told in Near's point of view. Everything after that is in Alice's. Okay, have fun! :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note! I wish I did though! xD

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened as I woke up as usual in my plain white bedroom. I didn't get up though; instead I continued to just lie there. Something felt off, but what was it? Suddenly I heard the sound of someone tossing in the bed on the other side of the room. That's when I remembered I had a roommate now. Sitting up, I turned to look at the other bed in the room. Sure enough there was Alice lying on her side facing me. She was awake too and was just smiling at me. For some odd reason though, my heart started racing.<p>

"Good morning, Twiny!" The cream haired girl yelled as she jumped up and out of bed.

"Yes, good morning Alice," I replied back plainly. There was no way I was calling her "twiny" again.

"Awww! You didn't call me Twiny back!" She complained while taking a seat on my bed next to me.

Her being so close only increased the speed of my pounding heart. Not enjoying this feeling, I immediately got up and distanced myself from the girl. She stared at me with confusion at first but then went back to smiling. Why was she so happy? Alice started to giggle a little while after that.

"What's so amusing?" I questioned.

"Oh it's nothing really. Anyway, Near I'm going to get changed. Please go wait out in the hall until I'm done."

I was then pushed out of my bedroom by a still snickering Alice. As the door shut behind me, the door right across from me opened. I guess the saying "when one door closes, another one opens" is true. Unfortunately, the people who lived right across the hall from me were none other than Mello and Matt. The second they saw me Mello scowled, but then he and Matt both began laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked in my usual monotone.

The two of them looked at each other and laughed louder. I only stood there puzzled; of course I showed no sign of it though. After a few minutes of them laughing hysterically, Matt pulled out his PSP, which was off, and I saw my reflection in the black screen. Now I was finally able to see what was so funny. There were several things drawn onto my face. Things like a monocle, a mustache, and squiggles.

"Alice…" I muttered under my breath.

It was obvious that she was the one who had done this. She was the only one who could have possibly done it. Well, now it explained why she was giggling earlier. The reason for her snickers was because she had drawn on my face and I had no clue about it. Alice was most definitely the culprit and no one else.

Not wanting anyone else to see me like this, I decided to leave. Pushing past those two I headed for the washrooms down the hall. As I walked away I could hear Mello and Matt break out into more laughter.

* * *

><p>I sat there in the bedroom, alone now. Thinking of how I had drawn on Near's face made me burst out laughing. He didn't even suspect a thing. My laughs continued for a bit, before I thought I should get changed. Walking over to my only pair of clothes, which I had thrown onto the floor in a pile, I frowned. Was I really going to wear the same outfit from yesterday? Sighing, I got changed back into them before heading for the door.<p>

Upon me opening the door, I was surprised to see that Near was gone. I looked around, but I spotted no one. Now I felt kind of mad. The jerk left for breakfast before me. If it wasn't for the fact that Linda had never shown me where the dining hall was, I would've gone to get food too.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself out loud.

"Alice!" A voice called out.

Turning I saw Linda coming down the hall. Man, was I glad to see her. I waved and smiled at her. When she reached me though, she frowned.

"Aren't your clothes from yesterday?"

"Yes… These are my only pair of clothes though, that's why I had no other choice!"

"Oh, then you can just borrow a pair of my clothes. Come on!"

I then found myself being dragged by Linda. She took me to her room on the other side of Wammy's. When we got there, she quickly pulled out some of her old clothes and handed them to me. Thanking her, I took them and was about to start changing, but Linda took me to the bathroom instead.

"Here, you should take a shower first." She said while turning the shower on.

I did as told, and took a shower. It was rather refreshing unlike the last time I got wet. That was two days ago in the rain. After I finished, I got dressed into the clothes I got from Linda. She had given me a purple v-neck shirt and black shorts. With that done I headed down to breakfast with the girl, who had so kindly waited for me.

As we walked down the many hallways though, Linda talked to me about many different things. She told me about different places she and her friends hung out, things she and her friends gossiped about, and the one things she talked most about were the hottest guys at Wammy's.

"Their names are Mello and Matt." She stated while laughing oh so girly like.

"Mello and Matt? Wait, does this Mello guy wear black and have blond hair, and does this Matt have red-ish hair and wear a striped shirt?" I asked recalling the two from yesterday. If I remembered correctly those were their names, right?

"Yes! How'd you know that?" Linda questioned in shock.

"They came into Near's room yesterday looking for him. I didn't really talk to them though." After I said that, Linda started ranting about how lucky I was. I just zoned out though because I could really care less.

The two of finally reached the dining hall after a while. It was really big in there and almost resembled a school's cafeteria. As I looked around, Linda ran off to go see her other friends. She motioned me to join them, but then I spotted a familiar white haired boy. He was sitting in the far corner of the huge room and I decided to go sit with him instead.

"Twiny!" I yelled out while running over to Near.

Everyone in the room seemed to stop talking at that moment and watched as I ran over and joined Near in his isolation. Reaching him, I practically jumped on him as I gave him a big hug. At this the boy jumped a bit and I could now hear whispers all around.

"Alice, let go." He commanded.

Letting go of him, I took a seat across from him. He looked at me for a second and then started messing with a few Rubik's cubes he had with him. I watched him for a bit before looking around at everyone watching us. On the other side of the room I spotted Linda and her friends whispering things. _I wonder what they were saying?_

"So Alice, you drew on my face this morning, didn't you?" I heard Near ask.

My attention went back to my pretend twin to see him frowning. It seems I had upset him reader. Well that's good! Giggling a bit and I nodded. He sighed shaking his head in perhaps annoyance and went back to whatever it was he was doing. I, on the other hand, had gotten up to go get food. As I walked over to the food serving counter, I could see people staring at me still. Stopping, I looked at them and glared.

"Wow, is it really that amazing that I'm friends with Near? If it is so, then you people must live rather boring lives here if this is so astonishing to you. How about you all just mind you own business and go back to whatever it was you were doing before. Now!" I ordered sounding really annoyed.

Everyone turned away from me at once and went on with their lives. I smiled to myself and went straight to get my breakfast. Man, was I really hungry. In the last two days or so, I had really only had Pocky to eat and that wasn't very filling. As I pondered on what to eat, two familiar people approached me.

"Nice speech earlier, girly," said the one I recognized as Mello.

I remained quiet and just continued on trying to decide on my meal. Finally, I decided to eat what looked like to be the last plate of chocolate pancakes. My hand reached out to grab the plate, but someone, that someone being Mello, grabbed it before me.

"Hey! I wanted that!" I exclaimed while trying to take it from him.

"Well that's too bad. I got it first, girly." He stated.

"My name's Alice, not girly! Now give me those!"

"Who's going to make me?"

Right at that moment I stomped on his foot. He yelled out in pain and I took the chance to take the plate and run away. I dashed straight for the door and turned back once I got there. Matt and Mello were running after me. Looking over at where Near was sitting, I saw him staring straight at me.

"I'll see you later, Near!" I yelled to him before running out of the room.

I ran as fast as I possibly could, every now and then turning back to look if they were still chasing me, which they were. Soon I began getting tired and slowing down. Not knowing what to do, I ran into a random room and hid. After a few seconds I heard their voices and footsteps get closer.

"Where'd she go?" Matt asked while breathing heavily.

"I have no idea." Mello replied back.

Soon I heard their footsteps grow further away. I slowly got out of my hiding space and began munching on the pancakes I had risked my life for. Finishing them, I got up and left the room. I found my way back to the cafeteria, which was half empty now, and dropped the dish off there.

Leaving there, I headed back to my room. On the way there though, I was extra cautious. It was as if I thought Mello and Matt were going to pop out of nowhere and attack me. When I was almost to the room, I began to relax. I walked up to the door and was about to go inside when the door across the hall swung open. Now I was once again face to face with Mello.

"Crap!" I yelled, about to make a run for it, but he grabbed onto me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked glaring at me.

The red head then pulled me into what was apparently his and Mello's room. Who knew they lived just across the hall from Near and I? Once inside I saw Matt sitting on one of the two beds in the room playing a video game. He stopped upon seeing me, but then went back to what he was doing.

"Sit!" Mello commanded while pushing me onto a bean bag in the corner of the room.

"I'm not a dog…" I muttered quietly.

"Now let me ask you this. Why'd you stomp on my foot and steal my pancakes?" The boy questioned.

"You're the one who took them from me first. Then you wouldn't give them back, so I did what I had to do to get them back!" I yelled up at him.

"Oh, and another thing Mello. They were delicious!" I then started sticking my tongue at him.

Mello looked like he wanted to punch me and I think he was about to, but then Matt started laughing. We both looked over at him confused. I glanced over at Mello and he looked really ticked off.

"What's so funny, Matt?" The blond asked.

"Well, it's just that you're fighting over something dumb. Seriously, pancakes? I don't see the point in being so angry about it. So why don't you both just stop that way I can concentrate on my game." Matt said not even looking at us.

Standing up, I looked over at Mello awkwardly. We both stood there quietly for a bit. Maybe Matt was right. Fighting over pancakes was childish. I can't believe I actually did something like that. Like really? It was like I was acting like a five year old. I'm fifteen years old and need to start acting more grown up. As for Mello, well I think Linda said he was seventeen or something like that. So he definitely needed to act more mature. Anyways, I decided to apologize for my actions.

"Mello, sorry for taking the pancakes…" I apologized sheepishly.

"…"

I waited for the older teen to say something back, but nothing. He just crossed his arms and looked away from me. That's when Matt decided to intervene again. The red haired boy forced Mello to turn around and face me.

"Apologize to the cute girl." Matt said

"…" He remained quiet, but finally he muttered under his breath, "sorry."

A small smile formed on my face as he said so. Matt seemed rather pleased too. Mello on the other hand looked upset, it was like he was feeling defeated. I felt bad, but oh well! Feeling happier, I took hold of Mello and Matt's hands. They both stared at me with wondering faces. I simply smiled at them though.

"We can all be friends now. Does that sound good?" I asked.

Matt laughed a bit and nodded. We both then looked at Mello, who was looking away. Noticing us waiting for him to reply, he turned back and finally agreed to it. I cheered happily and made them spin around in a little circle with me. The rest of that day I spent hanging out with the two of them and it was surprisingly really fun. Now I had made two more friends at Wammy's House, but little did I know that gaining Matt and Mello as friends would cause me to lose a different friend.

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter three! Hope you liked it! Also, I forgot to thank the people who've reviewed so far! It makes me feel really happy when I hear you like my fanfic! I think it's because of you guys that I have all this motivation to keep constantly updating! Anyway, thanks a bunch! Please review! Thanks!<p>

Chapter four coming soon! :3


	4. Exfriends, Thunder, and Crushes

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been busy with school, but now that I'm summer break I'll have time for sure! Oh, and thanks to the people who reviewed, you guys inspire me. :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note in any way, shape, or form. If I did happen to own it, well hmm... I don't know what exactly I'd do, but I'd do something alright. ;3

* * *

><p>I woke up today much earlier than usual. The sun was barely rising right now as I got up and out of bed. Why had I decided to get up early? Well, I didn't want to wake up with another one of "Alice's master pieces" on my face. I looked over at the girl in question and saw that she was still sound asleep.<p>

"Well, Alice. I'll see you later." I whispered while walking over to the door.

The second I placed my hand on the door knob though, I heard the sound of her moving around her in bed. I slowly turned around to see Alice sitting up and staring straight at me. Although, the blonde looked half asleep and was even swaying a bit.

"Near, where are you going?" She asked, sounding oh so tired.

The second she said my name, I felt my start to race and my cheeks heat up. What was this? Why was I starting to feel all nervous? This weird feeling, what could it possibly be? Not wanting to look at Alice anymore, I turned away. Now I was once again facing the door.

"This is a dream Alice. Go back to sleep," was my response.

I heard her mumble okay and slowly turned around. When I did I saw that she had already fallen back asleep. Sighing with relief, I left our room. I really didn't want to be near Alice right now. As I shut the door behind me, I was met by Rodger and Mello.

"Good timing Near. I was just about to get you." Rodger said.

"Why?" I asked.

"L wanted to speak to both you and Mello. Now come along," was all the old man said before walking away.

Mello and I followed behind him. Part of me was surprised that L didn't want to speak to Alice as well. He did say that he had decided to make her one of his possible successors. Oh well, that didn't matter now. All that did matter was that L wanted to tell us something.

* * *

><p>Today reader, I woke up all alone. I wonder where Near could've gotten too? Getting up, I decided I'd head down to breakfast. The second I opened the door, the door right across opened up as well. There stood my good friend Matt. He looked a bit surprised to see me though.<p>

"Alice?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Good morning, Matt." I greeted him while shutting the door to my room.

"What were you doing in Near's room?"

"Well, I slept in there."

After that there was this long, awkward silence. Matt seemed to be frozen like a statue. I waved my hand in front of his face, but there was no response. Sighing, I decided I'd just leave. That's when he pulled me into his and Mello's room.

"You slept in there? With Near?" He questioned while practically screaming.

Matt's face was really, really red. It was almost like he was super angry, wait no. He wasn't angry, he looked more embarrassed or something like that. That's when I realized what he was thinking.

"Matt! I didn't sleep with Near if that's what you're thinking!" I yelled feeling myself starting to turn red as well.

"Why were you in there then?" He asked looking a bit relieved.

"I'm Near's roommate."

At first Matt didn't want to believe me. Only after explaining the whole situation to him did he finally believe. I'm glad he did because I didn't want him to think anything wrong about me and Near.

"I'm glad that you're not in that kind of relationship with Near, Alice. Really, really glad." Matt said smiling to himself.

I wonder why he was so happy about that? I'll never understand the male species reader. NEVER! Do you hear me? Never. Boys are just way too complicated for me to ever understand.

"Hey! Earth to Alice! You want to go get breakfast now or what?"

"Oh, yeah sure, but first I need to find Linda so that I can borrow some of her clothes." I said while about to open the door.

Before I could though, Matt had stopped me. He told me that he'd just let me borrow some of his clothes. I didn't want to reader, but the boy just wouldn't take no for an answer. Apparently, Linda's clothes didn't look good on me. Yeah, like I'd look any better in his boy clothes! After arguing over this for like ten minutes, I ended up changing into a pair of Matt's old clothes that surprisingly fit me, and I actually looked pretty cool in them. Oh, and don't worry I changed in my own bedroom so Matt wouldn't see.

"Okay, can we get breakfast now, Matt?" I asked while rubbing my rumbling tummy.

"Hold on, I have to put my goggles on," he said while putting them on his head.

After he was done, we both went down to breakfast. When we got there I looked around for Near, but I didn't see him anywhere? I then looked around for Mello, but couldn't find him either. The one person I did find was Linda. She saw me and waved. I think she was even trying to get me to sit with her and her friends and I probably would've gone over to where she was sitting, but Matt dragged me over to the serving counter to get food instead.

Just like yesterday, I had a hard time choosing what to eat. Matt ended picking for me. We both had white chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry syrup on top. As Matt and I sat at a table and began eating, I once again noticed kids looking over at me and whispering. Really? This people need to go get lives.

I decided to ignore them and just continue eating, but before that Linda came out of nowhere. With her were her friends whose names just aren't important enough to remember. They all smiled at us and I awkwardly smiled back, Matt on the other hand just stared at them with an annoyed look.

"Hi Alice. How are you this morning?" Linda questioned.

"I'm fi-" Before I could even finish, she cut me off.

"Look, can my friends and I sit with you?"

Some I felt like the only reason why she and her friends wanted to sit with me was for Matt. After all it did make sense. Linda had told me before that Matt and Mello were apparently two of the hottest boys at Wammy's. Personally, I don't see what's so great about the two. Matt's a total game nerd and Mello… Well, he's a big meanie.

"Uhh… Sure Lin-" I was once again cut off in the middle of speaking, but this time by Matt.

"Sorry Linda, but you and you're friends can't sit here. I only want to eat breakfast with Alice because she, unlike you guys, isn't annoying. In fact, she's probably the only girl here that I actually like." Matt had a big smile on his face as he said that.

I could feel my cheeks start to heat up. Did Matt say he liked me? Maybe he just meant as a friend. Yeah, that's probably it. I mean Matt couldn't like me. We barely even know each other. Besides even if he did, I like someone else already. He can't like me, not in that way at least.

Snapping out of my shock and embarrassment, I turned to look at my pigtailed friend, but she and her friends looked completely ticked. The second they noticed me staring at them they glared at me.

"Linda I-" I got cut off, again.

"Alice you whore!" She yelled before storming off with the others following after her.

People were staring in my direction now. This was great, just great. Not only did I just lose a friend, but now people were probably thinking that I was total whore. I glared at Matt. It was all his fault. He only smiled awkwardly at me.

"Thanks Matt." I said, sounding really pissed.

"Sorry… But you don't need Linda as a friend! She and her friends are annoying as hell. Anyway, if you're done eating I think we should go," the red haired boy said while getting up.

I took a few more bits of food before getting up as well. Afterwards we both left and headed back to our rooms. On the way though we ran into Mello, who didn't seem all that thrilled to see me. The big jerk needs to get over the fact that I ate the chocolate pancakes. So anyway, I ended up hanging out with them for the rest of the day again.

When night arrived I went back to my room for bed. My twiny wasn't there so I was all alone. Speaking of Near, I hadn't seen him all day. Oh well. I changed into some of his pajamas and got in bed. As I lied there I began to hear something. It was raining outside.

I began to feel a bit nervous and perhaps even a bit scared. Hopefully it was only just the rain and nothing… else. Getting back up, I shut the lights off and then got back into bed. Now I was in the dark and I could hear the rain outside start to pour down harder.

"I really, really hope that this is just rain and not a thunder storm."

Right as I said that the room lit up and thunder roared loudly outside. I jumped a bit, before pulling the covers over my head. Okay, I'll admit it reader. I'm afraid of thunder. Really, super terrified of it. From under the covers I saw another flash and heard the loud rumbling again.

"Make it stop!" I cried.

"Alice?" I heard a familiar voice say.

The light was turned back on when I pulled the covers off my face. Sitting up, I saw Near standing at the door looking rather confused. You can't even imagine how happy I was to see him. The white haired boy shut the door and was about to walk over to me, but I had already jumped out of bed and practically tackled him to the floor.

"Near! I'm so glad to see you!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"Y-yes. I can tell, now please get off." He ordered in his usual monotone voice.

I laughed a bit and got off of him, but before he could get up thunder roared again and I was once more clinging onto him for dear life.

"Alice, are you afraid of thunder?" Near asked while pushing me off.

The only thing I could do was nod because I was just too scared to answer. Near only sighed and got up. Slowly, I got up too. He told me it was nothing to be afraid of and I knew that, but I've always been like this ever since I was young. I got back in bed and Near went and shut the lights off before proceeding to get into his own.

Right as he did though, thunder roared loudly again. I jumped out of my bed again and jumped right into Near's. He was really shocked that I did so. Now listen, let's just get this straight. If I wasn't super scared right now I wouldn't do this, but I am so yeah.

"Alice, what are you doing? G-get out of my bed." Near said while trying to push me out.

"Noo! I'm too scared. Just let me sleep here for tonight! I'll never do this again I promise! Please Near!" I begged.

I couldn't really see that well, but I think I saw Near nod before mumbling fine. A huge feeling of relief came over me. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head on Near's shoulder. For some odd reason he felt really stiff, as if he were nervous. I wonder why? Maybe he's secretly freaked out by thunder too. Yup, that's probably it.

"Good night Near," I said before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Alice was next to me in my bed. I could hear her faint breathing and I could also hear my heart pounding loudly. Now let me tell you something, all day today I was in the library researching on why my heart was acting up like this and I finally figured it out. It's because… Because… Because I like Alice. I couldn't believe it at first, but yes, I've developed feelings for her.<p>

Figuring this out helped explain a lot. Like why I felt nervous around her and why my heart was always racing around her and why I found her so pretty looking. Still, me having feelings like this, I can't help but wonder if this is a bad thing. After all, emotions will only get the way of my detective work. Look at Mello he always lets his emotions get in the way and exactly what rank is he in Wammy's? That's right number two. If I don't be careful, I'll end up losing to him. Maybe it would've been better if I never found out my feelings for Alice.

* * *

><p>So that's the end of chapter 4! I bet all you people who like Near and Alice together were happy. The next chapter is all about Alice and Matt though. After that is Alice and Mello. I haven't exactly written the chapters yet, but I have it all planned in my head! Oh, and I wanted to have a little contest. Earlier in this chapter Alice said she already liked someone. The first one to guess who it is will get to read the next <strong>three<strong> chapters before everyone else. So have fun trying to figure it out! xD

Chapter five coming soon and coming even sooner for the winner of the game. :3


	5. Shopping, Real Names, and Embarrassment

Hi people! Sorry if it took me a while to update again! I've been busy! Anyway, I'd like to thank Whateva876 for always reviewing and for being the only one to have played in my contest about who Alice liked! Since she was the only one who tried to guess who it was I allowed her to win the contest. So yeah, her prize was that she got to read this chapter and the next two chapters before all you people! **You guys should really read my little messages to you**! Like seriously! It could be super important and you wouldn't even know because you didn't read it! It makes me mad to think that I'm wasting my time writing a note that no one will read! So mad that it gives me **BROOKLYN RAGE**! (If you get that reference you're awesome!) Oh, and no I don't live in Brooklyn or New York in general. I live in California! (Don't come and try and find me.) Why is this message so long? Guess I'm just bored! Oh, well enough of me. Most of you will probably just ignore this anyway. :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. If I did I would've made Shadyvox the voice of Matt. (If you know who Shadyvox is then you're super special awesome!)

* * *

><p>It's been about one month since I first arrived at Wammy's House. I must admit I'm still not quite used to being here. Once and a while I sometimes think about what would have happened if my older brother hadn't died. I'd probably still be living the high life of a rich kid, but I also wonder if I would have been happy living like that.<p>

I can still remember how I didn't really have friends back when I wasn't an orphan. Most days I spent studying and practicing my violin at home. It was rare for me to leave my family's estate. Maybe I'm better off here at Wammy's where I have friends and can have fun. Still that doesn't mean I don't miss living with older brother, Demetri.

Let me tell you something reader, I absolutely adored my brother and I still very much miss him. I still remember that night when he… was murdered… Oh, well now I'm just blabbering. Let's move on to the story.

Lately Near had been acting really strange around me. The boy would avoid looking me in the eyes when we talked. He also tried avoiding me throughout the day. I have no idea why though reader! Perhaps I did something to make my twiny angry.

Anyway, today I was going to hang out with Matt, seeing how Near was avoiding me and that Mello still doesn't seem to consider me his friend. I got changed into the clothes L and Watari had given me before. Afterwards I headed down to breakfast where I ran into the she devil, Linda.

She and her friends absolutely hated me and had it in for me, but I'm not scared of those idiots. When they approached me, I simply ignored them and just right past. It obviously made them angry, but before they could do anything Matt popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey Alice, I already got food for you. So come on, before those idiotic tarts try something." Matt said while pulling me towards the table I saw Mello sitting at.

Upon reaching said table I happily greeted the blonde. "Good morning Mello. How are you this morning?" I asked while sitting down.

He didn't even respond! The darn bastard only glanced at me before getting up and saying bye to Matt. I don't see what his problem is with me! Like seriously, what did I ever do to him? I mean besides eating those chocolate pancakes. If he's still holding a grudge against me because of that, then he's pretty immature!

"Alice, are you okay?" I heard Matt question.

"I'm fine. Why?" I simply asked back to my goggle wearing pal.

"Well… It's 'cause you just mashed up your waffles really violently…"

Looking down at my plate I saw I really had somehow mashed up my waffles. It looked sort of weird and unappetizing now. Sighing, I pushed my plate away. I didn't want to eat that anymore.

"Here, have some of my cereal. Say awww." Matt said while lifting a spoon filled with cereal up to my mouth. I just stared at the spoon and then at the red head. Did he really expect me to do this? Right then my stomach growled and I finally did as told.

"A-awww…" I said awkwardly before munching down the cereal. This was embarrassing. In the corners of my eyes I could see people staring at us. After the fifth bite I finally just took the spoon and bowl from Matt. When I was done with that we both left.

* * *

><p>"That was embarrassing! Why would you do that?" I yelled at Matt.<p>

"I don't know. Just 'cause I guess." He replied while laughing at me a bit.

I crossed my arms in annoyance and continued to walk down the hallway with him in silence. We reached the front doors after a while and went outside. It was nice out. The sun was shining really bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but it wasn't super hot since there was a slight breeze out. Today seemed like it would be fun, if only I knew what Matt had planned.

"So what are we going to do today?" I questioned while twirling around to face my gamer buddy.

"Well, since you don't have clothes of your own, I thought we'd go into town and go shopping." He stated whilst walking past me to the front gates.

It sounded fun, but I was somewhat suspicious. Why would a guy want to help a girl go shopping? He was up to something. Wanting to know what exactly he was planning, I ran in front of him to stop him.

"Okay, what's the real reason you're taking me into town? I know it can't just be because of me. So tell me the truth mister." I ordered.

Matt smirked at me. "You're pretty smart you know. Well, fine. The reason is because I'm going to buy some new video games to play."

Now that made more sense, but wait I just thought of two other problems. First, how exactly were we going to pay for everything we bought. I didn't have money and I'm pretty sure Matt didn't either. Second, were we even allowed to go into town?

I guess Matt could read my mind or something, since he answered my questions before I even asked him about them. "I have money, and yes we're allowed to go into town it's just no one ever does. Most of the kids here are contempt just staying here all day long. Now come on." With that, the two of us were off.

* * *

><p>When we got to town, Matt was kind enough to let me buy my things first. We went to a bunch of boutiques around town and I bought several different outfits. That's right reader! Now I have clothes of my own and so I don't have to borrow any of the boys' clothes again! Also, I got Matt to carry all the bags!<p>

After I was finished, Matt took me to a nice little ice cream parlor. He got two scoops of rocky road ice cream while I got two scoops of strawberry ice cream. It was delicious! When we were done we headed for the game shop, but on the way I saw something and stopped. It was a music shop.

I walked up to the store and looked in through the window. Inside were different all sorts of instruments and music books. It reminded me that I hadn't practiced playing my violin at all since I got here. Right then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning, I saw that the arm belonged to Matt.

"Alice, aren't you coming?" He asked me. I looked back through the window again and then look him before shaking my head no.

"You guy ahead and buy your games. I just want to take a look inside this store. Meet me back here when you're done." With that said Matt left and I went inside the shop.

Once inside, I walked over to a white violin that was sitting on display near the back of the store. I just stared at for a bit before turning around to go look at other things, but when I did turn around there was a little boy standing in front of me. He stared at me in awe, which kind of made me feel awkward for just standing there quietly. Finally, a women came out of the back room of the shop to break the silence.

"Oh, are you a customer?" She politely asked me.

"Mommy, mommy look! It's her! It's that famous violinist, Cecilia Hartwood!" The little boy cheered while running over to the woman, who was apparently his mother.

The woman looked at her son before looking at me. "Are you really Cecilia Hartwood? I had heard that she recently went missing," said the lady.

"Umm… Well…" I started becoming nervous. They knew who I was. I had completely forgotten about how famous I was before. This wasn't good, they knew my real name.

"I-" I began to say, but was cut off by Matt.

"Oh, there you are Alice. Are you done looking around?" He asked while walking over to me. Boy was I relieved to see him.

I glanced over at the lady and her son. The little boy looked confused. He was probably thinking that I was obviously, well me. Right then the women spoke up again. "Sorry for mistaking you for Ce-"

Before she could finish saying my name I cut her off. "It's no problem. Well we have to leave now. Good afternoon!" I yelled out while grabbing hold of Matt's hand and running out of the shop.

Now usually I would never just cut in when someone's saying something, but this was different. She was going to say my real name in front of Matt. It's against the rules at Wammy's know each other's real names, so there was no way I going to let Matt find out who I really was. I continued walking along quietly while thinking about what would have happened if Matt had found out.

"Umm… Alice..." I heard Matt say, but I just ignored him. I was too busy thinking.

"Alice." I once again heard Matt say.

"What is it?" I asked while turning to face him. Right then some old people walked by us.

"Aww… Look at those two young love birds." One of them said.

"Yes, they're so cute holding hands like that. Ohh, to be young and in love." The other said while they walked away.

It was at that moment I realized I was still holding onto Matt's hand. My face flushed red as I quickly let go. "Ummm… Sorry about that. I was deep in thought…" I mumbled.

"It's no problem…" Matt muttered back quietly.

We stood there quietly for a few moments before I started to awkwardly laugh. I looked over at Matt who looked like he was having a hard time holding all my shopping bags. Feeling bad, I thought I should carry some.

"I'll carry these..." I told him before grabbing a few of the bags from him.

"Thanks…" Was all he replied back. After that we both started walking back to Wammy's House.

* * *

><p>The walk home was a long awkwardly quiet one. I kept thinking I should try and strike up a conversation, but just couldn't bring myself to say anything. We were almost home, when something happen. By something I mean me tripping over a nothing and falling.<p>

I dropped the bags I was carrying everywhere and cried out in pain. Looking over at my knee, I saw that I had scrapped it. My eyes began to tear up, but I didn't want to cry over something like a cut.

"Alice? Are you okay? What am I saying? Of course you're not! You're freakin' bleeding!" Matt began yelling.

I wiped my eyes and tried to grab the bags I had dropped, but Matt grabbed them for me. He then helped me get up.

"You shouldn't walk. I'll carry you the rest of the way." He said while trying grab hold of me, but I didn't want to be a burden. The poor guy was already carry all the shopping bags.

"I'm fine! Really I am! I can walk back just fine, Matt!" I tried insisting, but the red head would just not take no for an answer. After about ten minutes of arguing over this, Matt won. So I ended up being carried back by the gamer boy. I felt really, really bad, but he said it was just fine with him. To make matters worse, when we got back there were kids outside! So they ended up seeing me being carried by Matt!

It was embarrassing! Why? Well, it's because it's not like he was giving me a piggyback ride. No he was carrying me bridal style! I wanted him to just give me a piggyback ride home, but he insisted that this way was better! Now everyone was thinking weird things about Matt and me!

Anyway, enough about my embarrassment. Once we were inside, Matt brought me back to his and Mello's room. Mello wasn't too happy to see me, but screw what he thinks! Matt brought out a first aid kit and patched me all up. When all that was done, we decided to play some of the new video games Matt had bought together. Mello played with us too. At dinner time I forced Matt to explain to everyone that we were not a couple. He kept protesting against it at first, but Mello finally convinced him. It was weird that Mello was really mad about people thinking I was dating Matt, but oh well! People don't think I'm dating Matt anymore, which is really good!

Later that night, I went to back to my room and showed Near all my new clothes. He still avoided looking me directly in the eyes, but at least my twiny talked to me! Today, was a pretty odd day, but I feel I've gotten more used to Wammy's now.

* * *

><p>That's the end of Ch. 5! Hope you enjoyed reading! Ch. 6 will be coming soon. Real soon... hehe Oh, and I forgot! There's a poll on my profile! It's about who you want Alice to end up with. I'd like to see who all of you guys want her to end up with. I have a feeling the winner of the poll will probably be Near, but I personally like Matt and Alice better. In fact, this story was originally just supposed to be a MattxOC when I first was coming up with the idea for A Wammy's House Romance, but I changed it last minute. Anyway, I don't know yet if I'll make it so that Alice will end up with Matt at the end. I want to see your opinions. Well that's it. Please review! Your reviews keep this story from dying! Love you all! (Not really... JK) Thanks again to Whateva876! You're awesome! Just not as awesome as me. ;3 Chapter 6 coming soon!<p> 


	6. Violins, Chocolates, and Notes

Hi again guys! I told you chapter six would be coming real soon! Thanks to people who reviewed and to people who voted in the poll! Umm... Well, that's pretty much all I have to say to you people... Oh wait! Happy Fourth of July! Yay! Tonight I get to watch fireworks! Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership over Death Note. If I did have some kind of ownership I would be so flippin' happy! :3

* * *

><p>Today I woke up super early. Why did I wake up so early you may ask? Well, I was planning another attempt at drawing on Near's face, but he was already gone! Seriously? What time does my twiny wake up? You know what time I woke up six! I bet he wakes up at five. I'll get him one of these days.<p>

Anyway, after taking a shower and changing into some of my brand new clothes, I went down to breakfast. By now it was already seven. There weren't many people in the dining hall, so that was nice. I ate scrambled eggs and bacon. Afterwards I headed to Matt and Mello's room.

* * *

><p>I sat there on my bed quietly munching on chocolate and reading. Matt seemed to have disappeared somewhere, leaving me all alone in the room. Thinking of that boy made me get a bit frustrated. Why? Well it's because how close he's gotten to Alice! That girl is annoying. Even if she does have such a cute smile and not to mention- Wait, no! I hate that girl! I hate her almost as much as I hate that brat, Near.<p>

The fact that L put her in the running to be his successor against me and Near is aggravating. Now, not only do I have to deal with Near, but I also have to deal with her! I bit down violently on my chocolate bar out of frustration and then continued reading.

Right then there was a knock on the door. Setting my book down I walked over to get the door. Opening it, I came face to face, well not really face to face because the pipsqueak's way shorter than me, with Alice. I just backed up a bit in shock before glaring at her.

"What?" I asked with obvious annoyance in my voice.

She just smiled and walked past me into the room. The girl looked around before taking a seat on Matt's bed. What the hell did she want? Obviously Matt wasn't here, so she should just leave. Strangely enough though, I didn't kick her out of the room. Instead, I just shut the door and went back over to my own bed so that I could get back to my book.

It remained quiet in the room for some time, and once and a while I'd glance over at Alice to see what the girl was up to. She just sat there not doing anything really. _Ignore her_, I thought to myself.

I did as I told myself to do and ignored her, but then I felt someone sit down next to me on my bed. Seeing that she's the only other person here it was obviously Alice who sat next to me. I still tried to ignore her though.

"What are you reading?" I heard her ask.

"It's none of your business, girly. Now just leave." I replied back harshly, perhaps too harshly. Soon I heard sniffling, as if she was crying. Turning to look at Alice, I found that she really was crying.

"M-mello, do you hate me that much?" She said with such a pained expression. Right then it felt like my heart was just shot.

I somehow couldn't respond to her question. Alice just looked at me with such a sad expression before getting up to leave, but before she could I stopped her.

"NO! I actually like you Alice!" I confessed while pulling her into a hug.

"R-really?" She questioned while looking up at me.

"Yes, I like you." After saying that I leaned down and was just about to kiss her, but then…

"Matt! Let's hang out today!" I heard Alice's voice yell cheerily.

"Shhhh! Alice I told you Mello's still sleeping, and I can't I'm busy today." I then heard Matt's voice say.

That's when I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. It had all been a dream! I was breathing heavily and my heart was pounding in my rib cage. I had another one of those dreams about Alice. Crap! Then I remembered, said crème haired girl was in the room. I looked over at Matt and Alice to see them just staring at me with confusion.

* * *

><p>Right now I was in Matt and Mello's room trying to convince Matt to hang out with me instead of playing all his new video games. Mello was still asleep when I first arrived, but now he was sitting up in his bed panting.<p>

"Mello, are you okay?" I asked.

The blond male looked at me with utter horror in his face. As if he had just seen a ghost, but that quickly disappeared and was replaced with a snare. It looks like he was fine and back to normal too.

"Say Alice, I just had an idea! How about you and Mello hang out today instead? This would be a good chance for you to become better pals. Now out you two go, and don't come back to bo- I mean don't come back till you're good friends! Later!" Matt said with pushing me and Mello out the door.

Mello looked really ticked off. He was still wearing his pajamas after all. Oh, well. Some kids still wear their pajamas around all day, so it shouldn't really matter. Right then Mello began to bang on the door.

"Matt! You open this damn door!" He yelled while continuing to bang on their bedroom's door.

"Calm down a bit, Mello." Was all I could think of to say to the fuming blond.

He stopped and looked at me before sticking his hands his pj pant's pockets. It surprised me that he calmed down that easily. Still that didn't stop me from feeling that he might explode again later and take his fury out on me! Thinking about this made me feel just a bit tense. Noticing that he was still looking at me, I smiled nervously at him.

"So… Let's hang out?" I sort of asked more then said. Mello just nodded.

So what were we going to do exactly? Maybe just hang out and talk outside? That didn't seem so bad. Today did seem like a nice day and I do remember how when I first arrived here Mello and Matt were outside talking too. Let's just hope this plan was a good one.

"How about we go outside? It looks nice out today after all." I said while trying to hide the fact that I was nervous.

"Sure… Why not?" He replied back dryly.

"Okay! Hold on just a sec though! I need to get something!" I stated while walking up to Near's and mine's room. I opened the door and walked over to my bed. Underneath my bed was what I wanted to get, my violin. The case was all dusty now, seeing that I hadn't even bothered practicing this whole time I had been here. Anyway, I retrieved what I needed and then exited my room.

Mello's face looked utterly confused. "Why did you go into Near's room?"

"I sleep in there." I stated while dusting my violin's case off.

"What? In there? W-with Near?" Mello questioned with shock evident in his voice.

"Yup! I always sleep with Near!" I said happily. Mello looked horrified by what I had just said. That's when I remembered the little misunderstanding with Matt a few weeks ago.

"N-no! It's not what you're thinking! When I said I sleep in there, I ment it's my room too because I share the room with Near! We don't do anything like what you're thinking! Remember how on my first night here that I was in Near's room too! So don't think anything dirty!" I shouted, my face completely red from the embarrassment of the same misunderstanding that had happened with Matt happening again.

"Oh, umm… Well, that makes sense… Anyway, let's just go outside!" Mello said while walking away.

* * *

><p>Outside the two of us found a nice shady tree to sit under. For a while we sat there quietly before Mello finally started talking. "So, what's in the case?" He asked without even looking at me.<p>

"Oh, it's my violin. I thought I'd practice today since I haven't practiced in such a long time…" I quietly said while opening the case to reveal the violin I had received from Watari.

"Play me something." Mello practically ordered me.

I nodded, but first I had to tune the thing. It took me a while, but I finally got it in tune. Looking over at Mello I saw him completely focused on me with such a serious look on his face. Taking a deep breath, I brought the stringed instrument up to my chin and soon began to play Ave Maria. I felt rusty and a bit embarrassed to be playing again.

When I finished I had expected Mello to say something about me sucking, but instead he clapped a bit before saying that I was a great violinist. It surprised me to no end that he had actually said something nice to me. Snapping out of my shock, I was about to put my violin away when I noticed a note there. The note was signed L.

I just stared at it in awe. L had placed a note in there and I didn't even know. I had received this violin well over a month ago and I hadn't even known!

"Alice, what're you looking at?" Mello asked while trying to peak over my shoulder. Before he could I placed my violin back over the note and shut the case.

"Nothing, I just zoned out a bit… So Mello, I know you like chocolate. Do you have any with you?" I asked trying to change the subject. I would have time to read the note later.

"Yeah, see," he started while pulling a chocolate bar out of his pj pants, "did you want some?"

"Yes! I would love some!" I stated while trying to grab at it.

"Not so fast, girly! First I want you to apologize once more for the time you stole those pancakes from me." He said while holding the bar of chocolately goodness away from me.

"I knew it!" I yelled as I jumped up and pointed at him. "I knew you were still hung up on that!"

Standing up the older blond teen said, "yes, I am! Now apologize again to me, and perhaps I'll give you some of my chocolate bar."

So this was why he was always so mean! Oh well, anything to bury the hatchet and to get something sweet! I took hold of Mello's free hand with both my hands and looked him directly in the eyes. After a few seconds I apologized saying, "Mello, I'm truly and sincerely sorry for eating those pancakes all those weeks ago. Please forgive me so that we could be friends… And so that you can give me chocolate."

I smiled up at the blondie. All he did was stare at me blankly before pulling his hand away and looking away. I was about to complain that he should keep up his end of our bargain, but then he handed me the whole chocolate bar.

"What?" Was all I could say in my confusion.

"I don't want it anymore. I have to go now. Later." He then ran off without looking back.

I stood there completely perplexed by the whole situation. What had gotten into him? Was he mad at me again? I apologized! Just like he told me too! It was weird though, because he looked kind of red in the face. Hmm… Well, now that I think of it, it's kind of hot out, reader. Perhaps the heat had just gotten to him. Sighing, I picked up my violin case and walked back inside.

* * *

><p>Now I was back in my room alone. Munching on the chocolate bar Mello had given me, I opened my violin case again. I then removed my violin and set it on my bed. Taking a deep breath, I picked up the note and unfolded it. It read:<p>

_Dear Alice,_

_As of right now you are busy sleeping on the plane ride to England. By the time you actually read this you'll be at Wammy's House hopefully enjoying your time there. I had heard from your brother before that you are a great violinist. So here is a gift from me and Watari. I hope you continue to practice despite not being able to perform any more. Also, I have the feeling you'll be missing me after I leave you at Wammy's. That is why I'll tell you a little secret. One month from now I will be returning to Winchester, England on July 14, but I will not be visiting Wammy's House. If you want to see me then you'll just have to find me. I hope to see you then._

_L_

"L will be here on July 14…" I whispered to myself.

I folded the note back up and placed it and my violin back into the violin case. Getting up off my bed, I walked out of the room only to run into Near. He looked positively shocked to see me, but I only gave him a blank look. My mind was still focused on what the note had said.

"Alice, are you okay?" Near asked me in his usual monotone.

I looked at him and this time he didn't try to escape my gaze, but I could care less about that at the moment. Placing my hands on his shoulders I asked my own question instead of answering his own. "What's the date today?"

"Why do you ask?" Was what he replied.

"Just tell me." I said in a dead serious tone. Part of me was afraid, afraid that I had already missed July 14 and my only chance to see L again.

"It's the thirteenth of July." Near finally said. After that I let go of him and I sighed in relief. I hadn't missed the day. I still had a chance to see L, but that meant I was going to have to go and try and find him tomorrow.

* * *

><p>That's it! Stay tuned for chapter seven! It will be coming really soon too! Yay! Quick updates! xD Like always please review! It really does motivate me to update faster. Okay, later! Chapter seven coming soon!<p> 


	7. L, Clues, and Knowing

Oh hai der! So here's chapter seven! This chapter focuses on Alice and L! Although, I would just like to remind you guys that she will not end up with him! I know it's weird though, because I even put him in the poll on my profile, but that's just because I wanted to see if anyone wanted to vote for him! **The poll is still open for voting by the way**! Anyway, this chapter might be sort of long-ish... I didn't know a good way to end it! Dx Blah! Oh, and also! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're all so nice! Well, let's get on with the story! YAY!

**Disclaimer:** ME NO OWN DEATH NOTE! xD

* * *

><p>L… Today I would see L. I lay there in bed just staring up at the ceiling. The sun had barely started to rise, so it was still rather dark out. Feeling way too anxious to even try to get even an hour more of sleep, I decided to just get up already.<p>

I slowly and quietly got out of bed so that I wouldn't disturb a still sound asleep Near. Yes, that's right reader. Near was still here. It sort of surprised me too. I would've thought that he'd be long gone by now, but he was still in the room. Anyways…

As quietly as possible, I got out some clothes to change into and left the room to take a shower. When I was done with that, I went back to drop off my pajamas. Near was still there sleeping when I got back, which made me feel a bit happy. I put my pj's on my bed and then turned to look at my sleeping twiny.

At this point in time the sun was now fully risen and I could see his sleeping face perfectly well. That's when I remembered something. I still wanted to draw on his face! This was the perfect chance! Quietly, I pulled open one of my dresser's drawers. I then grabbed a black marker and silently tip toed over to Near's bed.

He still hadn't woken up, which was good for me! Smirking, I pulled the lid off the marker and was just about to start drawing when he opened his eyes. I paused and stood there positively terrified that he'd get mad at what he was waking up to, but that didn't happen. It appeared that my white haired twin was still half asleep and had no idea what was going on.

"Go back to sleep." I whispered to him. Surprisingly that worked and Near closed his grey eyes and fell asleep once more.

Sighing with relief, I finished what I was going to do. I drew on his face, but nothing really bad. I just drew a smiley face on his right cheek and wrote the word twiny in bubble letters on the left. With that I closed the cap on the marker and threw it back in the drawer before leaving the room.

I went down to the dining room after all that. It was pretty empty, but I found that it was more peaceful this way. At least no one would be around to bother me eat. I finished up my breakfast really fast and then left that room too.

As I was walking towards the front part of the building I ran into Mello and Matt, which really surprised me. I didn't expect them to be up and about at six thirty in the morning. They seemed surprised to see me as well.

"Alice? You're up pretty early today." Matt said while looking at me suspiciously.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" I mumbled nervously.

"Where are you going? The dining room's that way, girly." Mello stated while pointing in the direction I had just came from.

"I already had breakfast. Well, I have some things I need to do! Catch you two later!" I yelled as I ran past the two older boys.

I ran as fast as I could away from them. Once I finally got outside, I stopped to catch my breath. Luckily the two didn't follow me. I didn't want them to know what I was up to. When I was done resting, I made my way to the front gates.

Upon reaching the large metal gates I noticed something tied to one of them. It was a single black ribbon. How weird? Perhaps one of the younger girls had tied it here yesterday. Anyway, I had no time to worry about something like this.

Pushing open the gates, I left, but for some odd reason I felt like I was being watched… Weird... I ignored this strange feeling and continued on the path towards town. Once I got there I had no idea what to do or where to look for L. The guy could be anywhere! Maybe I should've thought this through more reader…

"Hmmm… If I were him, where would I be?" I asked myself out loud, which caused a few people passing by to look at me oddly.

Ignoring those people, I began to think of L. I hadn't really spent enough time to fully understand that odd detective, but there were some very distinct things I remembered about him. The way he walked and how he sat. Oh, and also how he always looked so tired. If I recall, that whenever he was feeling a bit tired or was having trouble thinking he would…

"EAT SWEETS!" I yelled out only to regret doing so. Now a lot of people were staring at me as if I were crazy.

Feeling embarrassed, I ran off in the direction of a sweets shop I had remembered seeing here before. I ran into the shop when I got there and looked around, but there was no raven haired young detective to be seen.

_He's not here and I felt so sure he would be… _I thought sadly. Sighing, I was about to leave when the older teenage girl working there stopped me.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be named Alice, would you?" Asked the brunette girl.

"Umm… Yeah, that's me," I said confused.

"Wow, that guy was right. You did come here," she began saying. The girl then handed me a little black ribbon. "He told me to give that to you."

"Oh, thanks… Umm… Do you know which way he might've happened to go?" I asked while taking the ribbon from her.

"If I remember correctly he went that way." She said while pointing to the right of the shop.

I thanked her, left the shop, and headed in the direction she had pointed out to me. It was nice to know that L had been at the place I had thought he would be, but where had he gone now. Oh, and why had L left me a black ribbon?

Hmm… A black ribbon? Why did that seem to be ringing a bell in my head? Oh well, not important right now. What was important was that I find L! I continued walking down the sidewalk, looking around for any signs of L. While walking I passed by a bookstore. I probably would've walked straight passed it, but something had caught my eye in the window.

It was a Sherlock Holmes book sitting on display. I know what some of you might be thinking? What does that have to do with anything? Well, the real thing that had drawn my attention to the book was the fact that there was a black ribbon sticking out of it. I walked into the store and over to the book. Upon reaching it, I pulled the ribbon out of the novel and just examined it.

"Oh, young lady!" An old man, whom I presume is the owner of this store, called out to me.

"Yes?" I asked while turning to face him. The old man walked over to me

"A really odd gentleman had come in here earlier and asked if he could put that in there. He also said that a young girl might come by looking for him later. I presume he meant you, correct?" He questioned me while smiling.

I nodded and then asked if he knew which way he went. The kind old man pointed me in the direction and with that I left. As I was walking I looked at the two black ribbons in my hand. Were these perhaps clues? That's when I finally remembered the ribbon tied on the gate earlier. He had probably left that there this morning for me. These ribbons were clues and if I found them all I would most likely find him!

So off I went searching for black ribbons. Each time I found one of the ribbons the owner or worker of the shop it was in would point me to the next one until, I finally reached a park in the afternoon. It wasn't a park with a play ground or anything, but one with trees and fountains and benches for people to sit and relax.

I walked down the path in the park until I reached the very center of it. Let me just tell you now that that was a very big park! It took me forever to get there! Anyways… In the center of this park was a huge fountain and there sitting at the edge of this fountain in that weirdo way of his was L.

I stood there just staring at him because I felt too nervous to actually go up to him. That's when he looked over in my direction and just looked at me as well. I felt my heart stop and the heat rise to my cheeks. I didn't really know what to say or do, luckily for me L said something first.

"Alice. How's it going?" He asked in that emotionless voice I remember him having.

The weirdo than got up and walked over to me. He roughly patted my head and gave me a small smile. I started to relax then and grinned back. L stopped his patting after that and pulled me over to a bench next to the fountain so that we could sit, he of course sitting in that strange position of his.

"So I see you found my clues." L said while eyeing all the ribbons in my hand.

"Yeah, but to tell you the truth I didn't know they were clues at first! Anyway, L-" I was cut off midsentence when L placed his hand over my mouth.

"In public don't call me that. Just call me Ryuzaki." He told me before removing his hand from my mouth.

"Okay then 'Ryuzaki,' I just wanted to ask why you went to the whole trouble of leaving me a note saying to try and find you here when you could have just visited Wammy's House if you knew you were going to be coming back here? Oh, and why did you think I was going to miss you?" I asked while feeling a bit embarrassed by the last question.

L then went on to explain that Watari usually went and visited Rodger at the orphanage once every few months and how he never went with him. His reasons for that was because he didn't want any of the kids there knowing how he looked like.

"Then why did you let me know how you looked like?" I questioned him after that.

"It's because your brother, Demetri, told me to look after you." He replied back.

"Wait, what? My brother told you that, but I still don't understand. Why would he say something like that to you? How did you know my brother by the way? You mentioned you knowing him the first time we met too! Tell me how you know all this!" I began to ask L all sorts of questions. He obviously knew something about my brother and I wanted to know.

He once again began to explain to me everything. L had in fact known my older brother. Apparently my brother, who was in the FBI by the way, had worked under L regarding a case once. He then went on to say that the case they were working on together was the case my brother had been working on before he was killed.

At the mention of my brother's murder I had horrible memories from that night pop back into my mind. These were memories that I was probably repressing before. I could now remember how he was stabbed not once, not even three or five times, but over twenty times… It was over kill!

That night I will never be able to un-see. It will forever haunt me in my memories, but the thing that will haunt me the most were those horrible red eyes. Those eyes… They had looked straight at me! They were going to try and kill me next! I just know that they were going to! Those blood red eyes!

"Alice! Snap out of it!" L said loudly as he shook me to snap me out of it.

I apparently had started hyper ventilating and was shaking really badly. It was most likely that I was having a panic attack. Lucky for me L snapped me out of it. After I had calmed down a bit, L went on explaining things. He told me how my brother somehow knew that he was probably going to be killed and that's why he asked L to look after me. Now I finally knew everything, everything except who my brother's killer was. L didn't want to tell me. After this there was complete silence. I didn't know what to say or ask anymore.

"Do you still want to know why I thought you'd miss me?" He randomly asked.

"Oh, yeah… I almost forgot. Tell me." I said quietly.

"It's because your brother said once while he was talking about you that you easily and quickly grow attached to people and thus I thought you would grow attached to me and then end up missing me when I left," was his answer.

"Oh…" I thought he was about to say that he knew that I had got a crush on him, but I guess saying that I grow attached to people easily is sort of the same as that. At least he didn't know.

"It's getting late," L suddenly said. He was right though the sun looked like it would be setting in an hour or so. Right then my tummy growled. Hey, just like that time when we first met… Haha…

"Are you hungry?" He questioned while getting up. L then pulled out a box of Hello Panda cookies and gave them to me. I happily took them and gobbled them all up. Afterwards L walked me back towards the direction of Wammy's.

"This is where I'll be parting ways with you, Alice. Take care," He said, patting my head again while doing so.

"Bye then Ryuzaki. Thank you for today." With that said, I started to walk away, but I stopped when L said this, "oh, and Alice, may I just give you one piece of advice. I suggest you start liking someone closer in age to you from now on. Okay?"

Looking back at him, I saw that he was giving me a small smile. My face flushed red at that. He knew! Oh the embarrassment! Man, I should've known he would know. He's L after all! Finally after a few moments had passed, I nodded, showing that I had agreed to do as told. He was right after all. I should stick to liking someone my own age, but no one would ever be as cool and smart and amazing as him!

Oh well! I shook the embarrassment out of me and said bye to L once more before running back towards Wammy's. When I got there I ran intro Watari, who was leaving. He only smiled at me before getting into his car and driving off towards town, probably to pick up L. I then went to the dining room to get some food. The second I stepped through those doors I heard three people call out my name. It was of course Near, Mello, and Matt.

They all asked where I had been and why I had a bunch of black ribbons with me. Yup, I still had the ribbons. I told them I just went exploring around the town. They were still suspicious and told me I was acting weird, but dropped it after a while. What I found weird though was how Mello and Near could stand being anywhere close to each other? Also, another thing that was odd was how they were all suddenly trying to be so nice to me? How strange… Something probably happened when I was gone, but I wonder what?

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ THE STUFF BELOW!<strong>

Sooo that's the end of chapter seven! Now you all know some more about Alice and her dead brother! I wonder who the killer was? Haha... I actually know, but just don't feel like spoiling. **Can you guess though? **Hmmm... Actually, let's make this another little **CONTEST!** Yes, let's do that! This way I'll be guilted into updating faster like what happened with the last contest! Yay guilt! Anyway, the first person to guess right will be the winner. Their prize will be to get to read chapter eight before everyone else! Oh, and they can also make up their own OC to appear in that chapter! Sound like fun? **I HOPE PEOPLE READ THIS AND PLAY! **Oh, I just thought of a little inspiration for you guys to play! **IF NO ONE PLAYS, I WILL GO ON A HIATUS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY! A****nd my birthday is in September by the way.** **:3** Well, I hope to see people try and guess! If not then yay for me! I get to have a break from this for a while! MUAHAHAHAHA! xD

Will Chapter Eight be coming soon? IDK


	8. I Love, You Love, We all Love

I'm so so so so so so so soooooo **SORRY **everyone! I didn't mean to not post these past few months. It's just some depressing things happen in life and yeah... I'm really sorry again for being gone for so long! Here's a late Christmas gift I guess to you guys! Oh, and just so you people know, I finished working on the chapter after this (Ch. 9) and I'm probably going to post it tomorrow. Nah, I'll post it today also 'cause I feel bad for not posting for so long. Also, I'm in the middle of working on Ch. 10. I should be finished with it later today. Enjoy the chapter folks! (Sorry if there's any mistakes in there. This chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason. :P)

**Disclaimer: **I, ThePerfectNoble, swear that I have no ownership over Death Note and its characters whatsoever! If I did, that would be so **freaking amazingspecialawesomeness coolioyoloswagswag perfectnoblerules flyingmintbunnies algebraicmathmatical!** (In shorter words fan-tucking-fastic.) x3

* * *

><p>I sat there on my bed, playing games on my PSP, quietly. Once and a while my goggled eyes- yes I was wearing my goggles right now- would glance over at my blond friend. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but he was acting really strange.<p>

"Take a picture Matt, it'll last longer." Mello said in an annoyed tone. He then took a bite from his chocolate bar.

Crap. He knew I was staring at him, but the only reason why I was doing so was because Mello was acting weird today. Actually he had started acting weird for a while now, but it had just gotten worse yesterday. Even stranger was how he would get mad at me for no reason at all sometimes. Really? What was up with the dude lately?

"Let's get breakfast." He suddenly said, standing up at the same time.

I shut my game off and got up as well. We both opened the door to leave the room after that, but we both just stood there staring at the door right across from ours. Why were we staring? Well, I'm not sure why Mello was staring, but I was staring at it in hopes that Alice might walk out of the room it led to.

I'm not afraid to admit this reader. The truth is that I really like Alice. She's the most amazing girl I'd ever met. The way she was so smart and so caring. Not to mention how freakin' cute she was. Man, I could remember how on the first day she arrived I already thought she was gorgeous. It made no sense in my mind how Mello could hate her so much. She even likes video games! Alice is no doubt the most perfect girl in the world.

"Hey, stupid! If you don't hurry your ass over here, then I'll just have breakfast without you!" I heard Mello yell from down the hall. I shut our room's door and then ran to catch up to him.

* * *

><p>As of yesterday reader, I finally figured out that all that hatred I had towards that pipsqueak, Alice, was actually l-lo...like… It was weird, but I liked the girl. I also found out why I had been finding Matt really irritating lately too. It was because he was way too close to her! Not to mention that it was pretty damn obvious that he liked her too. Damn it! He needed to stop getting in my way to Alice!<p>

I walked down the hall pretty quickly, as if hoping my red haired, goggle wearing, annoyance of a friend wouldn't be able to catch up, but he did. We walked quietly down the hallways for a while until we ran into Alice. At that moment I felt like my day had brightened up just a bit and in the corner of my eye I noticed how Matt seemed to perk up a bit too. Arghhhh….

"Alice? You're up pretty early today." Matt suddenly said.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" She mumbled nervously back.

Oh hell no! "Where are you going? The dining room's that way, girly." I said loudly as to draw her attention away from Matt. I then pointed in the direction of the dining room.

"I already had breakfast. Well, I have some things I need to do! Catch you two later!" Alice yelled as she ran past us.

I noticed Matt was about to run after her, but I quickly stopped him from doing so. His response to this was a rather long death glare. Ha! Matt didn't scare me though. I practically taught him all he knew about fighting. Anyway, there was no way in hell I was letting him get any closer to her.

* * *

><p>When I woke up this morning, Alice was gone. Strangely enough I had a dream that she had been staring at me while smiling for the longest time. I felt my cheeks start to heat up a bit from a blush that had most likely appeared on my face. Alice's smile was absolutely captivating; too bad it was just a dream. Sighing, I then got up to go and take a shower.<p>

I gathered some fresh clothes to wear and headed for the bathroom. Luckily I didn't run into Mello or Matt along the way. If I had they would have surely caused me some trouble. I could never possibly understand how Alice could be so friendly towards them. Speaking of Alice, right then I stopped at a window. Outside, was said cream haired girl opening the gate and leaving. Where on earth could she be going this early in the morning? Oh, well. It really was none of my business. I then continued on my way to take a shower.

Before I reached the bathroom though, I literally bumped into someone. This someone was a girl named Emmelia. She had obscenely long silver hair that was always tied into two pigtails, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. The girl was really not someone that important at Wammy's. For you see she wasn't as nearly as intelligent as me or the others, which means she could never be a candidate to be L's successor, but she was still pretty smart like any other child at Wammy's. Also she was the same height and age as me and Alice. Though let me just say that even though Emmelia was the same height and age as the two of us, she didn't share our birthday. Anyway, enough of my rambling.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"O-oh it was my fault Near. Don't worry about." She began saying shyly.

I nodded a bit and was about to walk away, but was stopped again by Emmelia. She looked at me nervously, as if she wanted to tell me something, but couldn't figure out how to put it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's… It's just you… You've got something written on your face Near…" She said quietly.

"Written on my face?"

"Yes, it says twiny…" Emmelia said while just staring at me with concern.

Twiny… My eyes then widened at the realization. The dream I had of Alice looking at my face and smiling was real. She was doing that stuff because she had drawn on my face again. Not wanting anyone else to see me, I quickly ran to take that shower so I could wash it off.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

Mello and I had been sitting there eating our breakfasts in utter silence. I was too pissed off to talk to him right now. Why the hell did he stop me from going after Alice?! It shouldn't have mattered to him if I went after her. It wasn't like he liked her or anything. Wait… Maybe… He did like her and that was the whole reason he was so mean to her!

Crap! Why hadn't I noticed until now? The blond jerk did have feelings for her and that was why he was getting mad at me. It was because I'm closer friends with her. That also explained why yesterday when I made Mello hang out with Alice, he didn't get mad at me afterwards. It was all because he likes her too! Arghhh!

I felt frustrated with myself. This was why L hadn't chosen me to be a possible candidate to succeed him. It was because I focused way more on playing video games than other more important things. Oh, well. I don't really care if I become L or not anyway.

"Hey, Gameboy!" Mello yelled to get my attention. Snapping out of my thoughts, I saw that he had put our dishes away and was just standing there annoyed.

"What?"

"Let's go. I need to discuss something with you." The blond said while walking away.

Getting up, I followed Mello out of the dining room in search of an empty room to talk in. If my hunch was correct this "_something_" he wanted to discuss was Alice.

* * *

><p>After sitting there eating breakfast in complete silence with Matt, I decided that he and I needed to discuss this little <em>"I like Alice" <em>problem we were both having. So I told Matt to follow me and we both left the dining hall and headed for an empty room. It took us a while to find one though, and this kind of annoyed me. You'd think that there'd be at least one empty room in this gigantic, fucking house, right? Anyway, when we finally found one, Matt and I started our little "discussion."

"So Matt, you like Alice don't you?" I asked, quick to the point like usual.

"Yeah, so what if I do? Is that a problem?" My red haired gamer friend questioned back.

"Yes it is problem!" I yelled. "I like Alice! So back off, got it?!"

At this point Matt and I were standing face to face, glaring at each other. He seemed to be getting pissed off at me, but I was way more pissed than him. Why? Well, one reason was because he liked Alice too and another reason was that he was trying to stand up to me. Oh, and how I hate, no loathe, when people try doing that.

"I'm not backing off! I saw Alice first, I liked Alice first, and I became friends with Alice first! So maybe you should back off!" Matt shouted while pushing me away from him.

That's when I snapped and punched him. I really hate it when people talk back to me. Oh, but you know what he did then reader. The bastard had the nerve to punch me back. He surprisingly punched me pretty hard too. I would have never guessed that he could hit that hard seeing how the dude never really does anything besides play video games all day. Anyway, I was now furious, and without thinking I tackled him to the ground and so our little fight began.

* * *

><p>After I finished taking a shower and getting dressed, I headed down to the dining hall to eat. On my way there though, I passed by a weird room. It was weird in the sense that I could hear shouting coming from within it. The voices sounded like Matt and Mello's, so I stopped and listened a bit. Their words weren't really that understandable due to the door being shut, but I could've sworn I heard them say some things like "<em>Alice is mine" <em>and _"I liked her first."_

This got me curious, so I walked into the room only to be surprised by what was going on in front of me. Mello was pinning a struggling Matt onto the floor. The position they were in looked very awkward and any other person might have misjudged this situation as some sort of rape, but I'm not stupid. The two of them were obviously fighting or wrestling or something of the sorts. Anyway, as soon as the two of them saw me, they stopped and got off each other and then just sat there staring at me.

"Near…" Mello said glaring at me.

"What were you two just arguing about?" I questioned while proceeding to sit down across from them.

"Nothing," the two older males said in perfect unison.

"It's obviously not nothing. I heard you guys yelling something about Alice and plus you're both trying to kill one another. Now what is going on?"

I really didn't expect them to answer my question, but shockingly they did. Both Mello and Matt had begun yelling out two different stories at the same time. From what I could understand, they both liked Alice and were fighting over who would get to date her. Hearing this made me feel rather upset. It felt like my blood was boiling, reader. I could only assume this was what they call _"jealousy."_ Suddenly, they asked me which of them was better suited for the girl.

For a few moments I was silent. I just stared at them, trying to not show any sign that I was mad and wanted them to both just shut up and never speak of liking Alice again. Finally, I answered them, "well, if you want my honest opinion… I think neither of you imbeciles should date Alice. I'm the one most suited to be her boyfriend."

* * *

><p>Did I just hear that right reader? Near said he should be Alice's boyfriend! I can't fucking believe this! Of course the albino kid liked her, but now what?! All three of us liked her, but only one of us would be allowed to be her boyfriend. Oh but which one of us would it be? Who did Alice like the most?<p>

As thoughts like this began running through my head, I noticed Mello suddenly attack Near. Man, he needs to control that anger of his. I then proceeded and tried pulling my blond bud off the small teenage boy. That didn't turn out well, because instead I ended up being pulled into this weird fight again.

"W-what… What's going on?" A very shy sounding voice asked.

All three of looked up to see a very frightened looking girl standing at the door. If I'm correct it was Emmelia. An awkward silence filled the room then. Mello and I were caught in another weird position, except this time with Near in it too. I looked at the other two who were just frozen staring at the poor, shocked looking girl.

"This isn't what it looks like…" The three of us said at the same time.

Emmelia slowly backed away at first before running out of them room mumbling something that sounded like _"boys' love." _Great, we just made a girl think the three of us were in some weird love triangle. Just great! I got up after that and glared at the other two sitting on the floor.

"This fighting isn't going to get us anywhere!" I yelled in frustration.

"You're right," said Near. This kind of shocked me, the number one kid here at Wammy's just said I was right for once. He continued talking, "this violence will never solve our little Alice dilemma. So, how about we have a little competition on who can win Alice's heart?"

* * *

><p>So this was where it all started reader. The three boys decided to have their little contest where the winner would get Alice, that is if things went well and one of them managed to win her over. Anyway, they ended up spending that whole day discussing this competition of theirs. They even went as far as coming up with rules to make everything fair. By the time they finished everything it was almost dinner time and Alice had finally come back. And that, dear reader, is when the games began.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah! That's what the boys did while Alice was gone. Sorry once again for not posting for like five months now. I was going through depression... I'm better now though! I'm like super happy again now! xD Anyway, I'm probably gonna post Ch. 9 right away now since it's already done. Hey, you know what? I'm gonna tell you people a little story about Ch. 8 and Ch. 9. I actually wrote Ch. 8 in July, but only got half way done with writing it before I got a bad case of writers' block. I decided to take a little hiatus till my birthday after that, but during that time things went a bit crazy in my life and so I just forgot about my fanfics. Then when things went back to normal I remembered "hey I never published Ch. 8 of AWHR. Crap!" So I tried finishing that chapter the only thing was I still seemed to have writers' block, but I didn't stop writing this time. Instead I went forward and worked on Ch. 9 and finished that chapter perfectly fine. Then I went back and finished Ch. 8! Yeah, so I wrote and finished Ch. 9 before Ch. 8, isn't that funny? hahaha... Anyway! I've talked long enough! Sorry again! xP Bye!<p>

**Ch. 9 coming super soon!**


	9. Sadness, Change, and Picnics

Hey peeps! It's ThePerfectNoble here and with Ch. 9 of AWHR! YAY! (*APPLAUSE*) Thank you! Thank you! Anyway, isn't this awesome? Two chapter updates on the same day! What's even more awesome is that you guys might get another chapter update tomorrow! I'm almost done with Ch. 10! YAY! (*APPLAUSE*) Oh you guys, stop. I know, I'm awesome. ;P Well, please enjoy this new edition to A Wammy's House Romance! I'll see you guys again at the end of the chapter! Later! (*APPLAUSE*)

**Disclaimer: **Death Note is not owned by me and thus was not performed in front of a live studio audience. lol xD

* * *

><p>It's been about two months now since I first arrived at Wammy's House, reader. Since arriving I've made some awesome friends and some annoying enemies, but I feel like I've finally fully adjusted to life here. Being here has been really great and my life now is so always so calm and peaceful and I'm really happy about that. It's just… I can't help but feel really depressed at the same time!<p>

Just in case you don't know reader, last month the person I loved, L, told me to like someone else! That was just the most heart breaking thing ever! It felt like I was being stabbed in the chest! I can't like anyone else; I only want to love L. He's the one who helped me during the most depressing moment of my life. He was my knight in shining armor! My light in the darkness! (I could go on and on about this, reader, but lucky for you I won't.) The point is, L was, and still is my first love. There's no possible way I can just stop liking him, no way.

Anyway, enough about L! I was sitting in one of the many sitting rooms Wammy's had. What was I doing in there? Well, I wasn't really doing anything. I was just lying there on the floor staring up at the ceiling. (Yup, I wasn't even on the couch, I was on the floor.) Lately I hadn't done much of anything. I'd go to lessons once and a while and sometimes I'd practice my violin, but most of the time I'd just be lying down in this same room every day… In my pajamas... Doing absolutely nothing... For hours….

Suddenly, my three best friends, Near, Mello, and Matt, walked in. It's weird how ever since last month the three of them would always try to hang out with me, and it wasn't even one of them at different times anymore. All three of them would hang out with me at the same time. This is weird because Mello and Near hate each other and usually avoid one another, but they're hanging out with me at the same time! Another weird thing that I noticed is all three of my guy friends have been acting really, really nice to me. Something's wrong with them, but I'm too depressed to try and figure it out right now. Besides, I'm probably just imagining things.

Anyhow… I completely ignored the fact that they were there and just continued to stare at the ceiling as if it were interesting. Well, that is until Matt suddenly blocked my view by looking down at me.

"Alice," he said. "It's already almost eleven. Aren't you going to bed yet?"

"You should go to sleep." Mello practically ordered while pulling me up.

I remained quiet and just stared at them nonchalantly. The three of them just stared at me with looks of concern. Actually, they didn't really look concerned. Mello looked pissed off like usual and Near had no sign of any emotion on his face. He was even more nonchalant looking than I was, but that was just Near for you. Matt was really the only one that looked somewhat concerned, but he looked pissed off like Mello at the same time. I took a little step back from them, causing them to look a bit shocked.

Near suddenly spoke up at that same moment. "Alice," he began saying while walking over to me, "you should really get some rest for tomorrow."

When my white haired, pretend twin said this Mello and Matt suddenly got mad. They both wacked him at the same time and pulled him over to them. All three of them whispered things amongst themselves. I watched them rather confused at what was going on. What were they whispering about? Why did I need to rest up for tomorrow? I decided to try and ask them about it.

"Guys, what are you talking about? Why do I have to rest up for tomorrow? What's so important about tomorrow?" I questioned.

All three of the boys froze. This raised my suspicions even more. What were they hiding from me? Before I could ask anything else though, Rodger walked in. He looked at the three boys, who all looked relieved to have the old man interrupt, and then at me.

Upon seeing me he said, "there you are Alice. I had gone to Near's room to look for you earlier, but didn't find either of you."

"Look for me?" I said in a questioning tone. Why was Rodger looking for me? The boys looked just as confused as me.

"Yes, I've been meaning to tell you this for a few weeks or so now, but I've been busy and have constantly forgotten. That is until Linda reminded me." Rodger started saying.

At the mention of Linda's name I couldn't help but cringe a bit, and judging from Mello, Near, and Matt's faces, they couldn't help but do so either. That girl had certainly been a pain in my side these past few weeks. She was constantly trying to ruin my close relationship with the boys. I wonder what she had done this time?

"Linda reminded me that there were now rooms available due to the fact that the older girls graduated last month and have all left now. So that means you no longer have to room with Near, Alice." Rodger stated calmly.

…_What? … WHAT?!_ Did I just hear that right, reader? No longer room with Near, my twiny! I stood there absolutely shocked at what I was hearing and in the corner of my eyes I could see my white haired twin looking pretty shocked too.

"Rodger, you're saying Alice will have her own room now on the girls' side of Wammy's?" Mello asked the old man. A bit of annoyance and anger was noticeable in his voice.

"I can't believe this! Alice is getting her own… room from now on…" Matt had started out saying that angry, but his tone seemed to change to happier one near the end. It was like he had some sort of realization.

At that moment it seemed a light bulb had went off in Mello's head also and he seem to brighten up too. The two older boys looked at each other and smirked. It was as if they both knew something and were scheming evil plans. I looked at the two of them confused and then at Near, who had his usually _"I don't have emotions"_ face on, but suddenly his eyes widened a bit as if he realized something too. He frowned a bit and began twirling a little strand of his hair, meaning he was thinking of something too. Oh reader, I wonder what he and the other two were all thinking about.

I continued to watch Near as he suddenly looked like he had just become aware of some other thing. For a moment his facial expression turned to one that was glaring at Mello and Matt, who were smirking to themselves. That's when he hit them both with the toy robot that I hadn't even noticed him carrying and all three of them quietly began bickering amongst each other. Well, that is until Rodger spoke up again.

"Yes boys. Alice will be getting her own room from now on, but don't be getting any ideas now, understand?" Rodger ordered the three male teens. He seemed to know what they were all thinking. I still don't understand though, reader.

"Anyway, Alice you can move into your new room tomorrow it's already late. Now all of you should go to sleep. Good night." And with that, the old man left.

I stood there quietly, watching the door that Rodger had just left through. Tons of thoughts were rushing through my head now. What was I going to do, reader? This made me feel even more down now. Just think about it. Everything would change now. I would no longer be living across the hall from Matt and Mello, and I would no longer be sharing a room with my pretend twin. My twiny… Near… For some bizarre reason, thinking about being apart from Near made my heart ache slightly. How strange… Anyway, looking at the others finally, I noticed them all staring at me.

"Alice you're-" The three boys said in unison, but I cut them off.

"I know guys. I'm getting a new room…"

* * *

><p>I woke up around four in the morning feeling even more depressed than usual. It was still way too earlier to get up, but I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep again. The thought of changing rooms was keeping me from sleep. I sat up and just stared at Near's sleeping figure in the other bed on the other side of the room. This was the last time I would see that. From now on if I woke up, I'd be all alone in the room. Man, why was this bothering me so much? It's not like I wouldn't see Near or anything like that if I changed rooms, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel utterly sad.<p>

"Alice…?" Matt said while sitting up.

Um… Yeah… This might be a good time to mention to you, reader that Matt and Mello decided to sleep in our room last night. They brought over some sleeping bags and stuff and slept on the floor. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Hahaha…

"Yes?" I whispered back to the half asleep gamer.

He rubbed his tired eyes and then got up slowly. I noticed him watching Mello closely, as if he were afraid that the blond would wake up at any second. The red haired boy then walked over to my bed and sat down on it next to me.

"Are you okay? You're up pretty early." He whispered to me while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm… fine. Don't worry about it." Was my whispered response and I gave him a small smile, that he obviously didn't buy.

"Alice, don't lie to me. I know you've been depressed lately and now you've become even more depressed. Now spill it."

So I ended up telling Matt about everything, and by everything I mean EVERYTHING. Like even stuff about L. When I was done talking I realized that I was now lying down in my bed and so was Matt. He was holding me close to him and was just looking at me intently. Right now all of his focus was on me and it made me feel really nervous. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and my heart beat increasing. At that moment he pulled me even more closer to him and was actually hugging me. He smelled like Old Spice and cigarettes, weird… but for some reason I kind of enjoyed this scent coming off of him.

"Alice, please don't worry about all those things anymore, okay? Everything will be fine. I'll always be here for you." Matt's voice sounded so calming and at the same time alluring. I leaned my head in on his chest and closed my eyes, falling asleep hugging Matt as if he were a pillow.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard Mello yelling in my direction, which confused me deeply. I decided to ignored him though and just snuggled up closer to the pillow I was hugging.<p>

"We're sleeping, Mello. So shut up." I heard my pillow say back with Matt's voice.

That's when I remembered I didn't have a hugging pillow. I sat up and looked at Matt who was lying down next to me in my bed. After I looked at Mello who was furious right now and then I looked at Near, who looked slightly angry too. This is when I had to explain why Matt was in my bed to them, reader. The two were still rather ticked at the gamer boy though. Anyway, when that was done, I got up and started gathering my things while humming to myself. I felt really happy now. I guess that talk with Matt really helped me. Seeing me so cheerful and lively again surprised the boys very much, well not really Matt, but yeah.

"I have to move into my new room today guys. So could you not just stand there and help me?" I asked while opening up my dresser.

* * *

><p>So we took all my stuff out of Near's room and walked to the other side of the giant house where the girls' rooms were. On the way we had run into Rodger, who was just about to go get me so he could show me my room. He led us to my new room and then left because Rodger is a very busy old man.<p>

I walked into my new room and just stood there examining it. It was smaller than Near's room had been, but it seems it was made for only one person. For you see reader, it had only one bed and dresser and desk and closet and window. Funny thing was reader, that everything was white in this room too! The carpet, the curtains, the furniture, and the bed sheets. It was almost like Near's bedroom, except there was one thing different. The walls were painted like the sky with clouds and everything, and I thought that was really nice.

Anyway, the four of us put my stuff away and then decided to go get breakfast. We walked out of my room and were just about to go to the dining hall when the three of them looked like they remembered something and randomly stopped me. Before I could ask why though, they said that I should actually take a shower and get dressed first. They said they were going to do the same thing and they all ran off, leaving me by myself. Sighing, I turned and walked into my room again to go get some new clothes to wear. When I walked out of my room, Mello was standing there breathing heavily, as if he had just ran here.

"Here Alice. I want you to wear what's in this today. Actually, no you're going to wear what's in this today. No exceptions, do you understand me?" He said handing over a bag. I nodded and he ran away again. I stood there confused before walking down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I can't believe this reader. The thing in the bag Mello had given me was a dress and very cute dress at that! It was light blue and had ribbons and bows and lace and was frilly! I used to wear fancy dresses like all the time when I was still rich, but ever since I came to Wammy's I've only really worn normal clothes or pajamas. So, this was a really nice change of pace for me. I wonder why Mello wanted me to wear something like this though.<p>

Oh well! I ran down to the dining hall to meet up with the others, but when I got there, they weren't there. Where were they? We all agreed to meet up here and have breakfast, didn't we? So where were those boys? All of sudden, a girl with long silver pigtails and crystal blue eyes tapped me on the shoulder. I had never talked to this girl before, but I had seen her around once or twice. What was her name again? Oh, yeah! It was Emmelia.

"A-Alice…" She nervously mumbled to me.

"Yes Emmelia?" I asked.

"Matt, Near, and Mello said to tell you to go outside... They're waiting for you there..." She said quietly and shyly.

I smiled at her and thanked her. Emmelia seemed like a really nice girl, unlike some other pigtailed girl I know. (Cough, Linda, cough) Perhaps she and I could end up being friends, who knows. Anyway, I left the dining hall and headed outside and looked around confused. I didn't see the guys anywhere. As I walked around looking for them though, I couldn't help but feel this feeling I was being watched by someone. It was giving me chills, so I tried to indiscreetly look around to see if someone was there watching me from a window or somewhere, but no one.

"Alice!" I heard a voice yell at me. Turning around I saw Mello, who was motioning at me to come over. Before I did so though, I looked around once more not really seeing anything again. Well, actually I did see… But it couldn't have been him, right? It was probably just my imagination or something. Shaking these weird thoughts from my head, I ran over to Mello. He covered my eyes and then led me over to somewhere. What was going on?

When we stopped walking, Mello lifted his hands away from my eyes and he and the other two boys yelled surprise. I stood there a bit confused at first. The guys had set up a little picnic for me but why? Upon looking at the food, I noticed a cake that said "Happy Birthday Alice!" Oh, and in smaller letters it said Near. Wait… That's right! It was August 24th today! It was mine and Near's birthday today! How could I have forgotten our birthday? I guess I was too distracted being depressed.

"Thanks guys. You're all awesome. Oh, and happy birthday to you too Near!" I yelled while practically jumping onto the white haired boy to give him a big hug. After that all four of us hung out there and partied. It was a really nice day, but reader… Throughout this whole experience, I couldn't shake off that feeling that I was being watched by someone… And it really terrified me...

* * *

><p>Hey again reader people! That's the end of Ch. 9. Hope you guys liked it. (Sorry for any mistakes in there.) I added that special Near part for all you NearxAlice fans, but then I added that MattxAlice part for me because I like Matt better and it's my fanfic so I'll do what I want! :P Anyway! What did you guys think of this chapter? Did you have any questions about anything? Let me know via story reviews or messages. I was thinking about actually replying to everyone's reviews and messages now. (I've actually always thought of doing that, it's just I never know what to say to you guys. I'm kinda shy...) Anyway, from now on I'll try my best to reply to everyone's messagesreviews! Oh, and Ch. 10 is coming along nicely and should be finished soon. Also, for those of you who like and are following my other story, Alice in Wammyland, once Ch. 10 of this story is up, expect there to be a chapter update for that because Ch. 3 of AiW can't be put up unless Ch. 10 of AWHR is already up. You'll find out why later though. ;3

**Oh, and before I forget! I made a facebook page for myself, called ThePerfectNoble. I'll be using that to keep you people updated on this story and any other stories I decide to write. I'd greatly appreciate it if you guys liked it. Please and Thank You!** **There's a link to the page on my profile! Luv ya all! 3**

**Chapter 10 coming soon...**


	10. Fears, Kisses, and Identities

Hey there reader people! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's to 2013! Haha. xD Anyway, here's Ch. 10 of AWHR! Sorry I hadn't posted it that day after eight and nine had come out like planned. I got sick and couldn't finish it. xP Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I very much enjoyed writing it. Hehehehe... :D (Sorry if there's any mistakes. I'm still really sick and tired right now, so I couldn't think straight while writing this.)

**Disclaimer: **I'm too sick to think of a funny disclaimer right now. Just know I don't own this, okay?

* * *

><p>About two months had passed since my sixteenth birthday, reader, and it was now the end of October. Those hot summer days had long since vanished, leaving only the chilly, yet at the same time warm, fall. Still, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened on that day in August. That day of my birthday, when my friends had surprised me with a picnic. It just consumed my thoughts. Why? Well, that was the day it first started.<p>

On that day, I had felt I was being watched, and since then reader I still feel that eerie feeling that someone is watching my every move. This feeling, this paranoia, this fear, is slowly eating away at me. I'm too afraid to go, let alone look, outside, because I just know the person watching me is out there. Also, I have yet to tell anyone this. Meaning reader, that I haven't told Mello, Near, or Matt. I just don't want them to worry about me.

Anyway, I woke up today around lunch. I know pretty late, right? Yeah, but although it was around noon time now, it was kind of dark in my room, but that was due to the fact that I always kept my curtains drawn now. Yawning and stretching, I slowly got up and got changed. When that was done, I walked out of my room and was just about to head down to the dining hall for some lunch. Well that is, until a certain annoying girl and her equally annoying group of friends stopped me.

"Well, if it isn't little miss whore." Linda said while laughing at me.

I ignored her and walked past them all, well I tried to. You see dear reader, Linda and her group of idiots stopped me and pretty much surrounded me. They then started insulting me and all I did was stand there with a nonchalant look. This pissed off Linda I guess, so she slapped me hard across my face. I won't lie, it hurt and stung really badly when she did that. I actually ended up cringing a bit and placing a hand on my stinging and now red cheek.

When Linda saw this, she smirked and pulled on my long crème blonde hair, causing another sour expression to form on my face. I really wanted to punch the annoying girl in the face, but I'm not really one for violence, and also, she had some of her friends grab onto my arms so I couldn't fight back. They also covered my mouth so I couldn't talk or yell or anything like that.

Linda and her friends laughed at me as I struggled to get away from them, but couldn't. Wow, I'm such a weakling… I glared at them and tried kicking her, but missed. This caused Linda to slap me again. I swear reader, I'll kill this girl one of these days. She's annoying as hell and only hates me because I'm friends with Mello and Matt. Anyway, Linda was about to slap me again, when suddenly someone stopped them. It was Emmelia.

"S-stop it! Just stop it you guys! Leave Alice alone!" The shy girl actually shouted.

This caused a few other girls to come out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. Linda and her gang didn't want people to see, so they let me go and left rather quickly down the hall. When she was gone, Emmelia walked over to me and started asking if I was alright and what happened. All I could say to her though was that it was awesome how she stood up to Linda.

Oh, that's right reader. I forgot to mention that Emmelia and I were now friends. My room was right next to hers, so I tended to run into her a lot. She was kind of a shy girl at first, but she's actually pretty cool to hang out with. Although, sometimes she's a bit of a clumsy person who ends up tripping on me and causes both of us to fall down. Oh, also she's awesome at drawing and baking pastries and I for one love pastries and sweets! Emmelia's cool and she's the only friend I have who's a girl right now, and it's nice to once and a while have a girl friend to talk to about girl problems. Anyway!

"Thanks so much for helping me, Emmelia!" I said happily while rubbing my head though. It still kind of hurt from Linda pulling on my hair. Maybe I should cut my hair short? Nah.

"You're welcome, Alice. That's just what friends do." She replied back.

I thanked Emmelia again and told her we should go get lunch together. She agreed and so we headed to the dining hall. When we got there everyone seemed to be excitedly chatting about something. I didn't really pay attention though. I was far too busy searching for Matt, Mello, and Near. They didn't seem to be there. Where were those three?

Emmelia and I got some food and then took a seat at a table. I sat there quietly, just thinking about where my best friends were. They usually always had every meal with me. So where were they today? They didn't even wake me up for breakfast earlier. Thoughts rushed through my head, until my silver haired friend snapped me out of it.

"Alice! You'll never guess what I just heard the other kids saying!" She sounded so excited while saying this.

"Huh? What?" I asked really confused.

"It's just a rumor, but they said L might actually be visiting Wammy's today!"

Did I just hear that right reader?! L! L might be visiting here today?! I might see L today! My heart started racing from just the thought of him. I felt my cheeks heat up. My love, my L. Yup, that's right reader, I still very much loved L, even though he told me not to. It's not like he would know that I didn't stop liking him. I'd make sure he wouldn't find out this time. Oh, L. I would see him again today.

I looked down at what I wearing and frowned. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I definitely didn't want L to see me like this. So I quickly finished my lunch, got up from the table, and then ran out of the dining hall to go change. Emmelia, confused, ran after me back to my room. Once there I made Emmelia help me pick out a cuter outfit- like, you know, a dress- and once that was done, I tied one of the many black ribbons I had in a bow in my hair.

With that done, I dragged Emmelia with me out of my room in search of the guys. I wanted to know if they knew about L coming today. If anyone knew anything it would be those guys. As the two of us were searching I looked out one of the windows upstairs to look at the outside world. I know I had said earlier that I had stopped going near windows and looking outside because of my fear that I was being watched, but I just wanted to see if they were outside. From here, I could see the front of Wammy's House. No one was outside surprisingly.

As I continued staring out the window, my eyes wondered to the front gate where I noticed someone there. They were just standing there outside of the gate, looking in. Upon seeing this person, my heart beat increased. It couldn't have been… But the white long-sleeved shirt, the worn out jeans and sneakers, and the messy raven black hair. Only one person would wear those clothes and have that hair style. It was L! It most definitely had to be L!

I just continued to stare at him from up at the window, when suddenly I noticed him look up at where I was before he turned and started walking away. My heart stopped as I began to panic a bit. Where was he going? Was he leaving already? I couldn't just let him leave without even saying good-bye, let alone hi to me.

Without a second thought, I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, out the front doors, and out the gate to chase after him. I ran and ran until I finally saw him walking along the road in front of me. A big smile spread across my face as I ran faster to try and catch up to him, but it was a bit hard since I was running out of breath.

"L! I mean Ryuzaki!" I called out to him.

He stopped walking then and turned around to face me. At that same moment I had finally caught up to him. Without thinking, I had jumped into his arms and hugged him. I was just so happy to see him. When I realized what I was doing I stopped though and took a step backwards. Man, now he was going to know that I still liked him. I felt too embarrassed now, so I looked down and avoided eye contact.

"Cecilia… It's been quite a while now, hasn't it?" He said softly.

I looked up at him, surprised. He just called me Cecilia, not Alice. How weird, but it made me heart flutter slightly. It kind of worried me at the same time though. I mean what if someone was around and heard it. No one was supposed to know my real name or I'd get in trouble. Hey, and wasn't he the one who told me to never use my real name anymore too? Maybe he was just working himself too hard and forgot.

"Silly Ryuzaki, don't you remember that my name's Alice?" I questioned while laughing a bit.

He stared at me silently for a while, and it was weird because I could swear he would once and a while start staring above my head as if something was there, before finally responding to me. "Oh yes. You're right. I'm sorry Alice… Alice… Does that mean you're the new A?" He seemed to ask that more to himself than to me.

"Um… I guess, but they don't usually assign letters until after graduation… Ryuzaki are you okay? You're acting a bit strange. Are you maybe sick?" I began questioning worryingly.

I nervously and shakily placed a hand on his cheek. He didn't feel hot, but he looked different somehow. It was weird. L seemed to look a bit paler, which made me feel like he was sick, but at the same time he looked younger, like three or four years younger, and he didn't seem to have as many dark rings near his eyes. I continued to look at him with worried eyes and he just stared straight back at me with those empty black eyes of his.

For some strange reason though, reader, I felt a weird shiver go down my spine. It was like I was feeling scared staring into his eyes. I had looked into L's eyes before and felt fine, but it was different this time. I felt really scared and I don't know why. Man, I feel like I have had this same feeling before, but from where?

"Alice, is something… the matter?" L suddenly asked me.

"Hm? Oh yes, sorry… Everything's fine." I said while trying to smile. What was wrong with me?

* * *

><p>Today, reader, I was told by Rodger that I, along with Mello, Alice, and surprisingly Matt, would get to meet with L face to face. He would be coming to Wammy's along with Wammy, or Watari, himself for a visit. Why? Well, Rodger had said that he simply just wanted to meet with his successors for some odd reason. It was weird, he could have just talked with us via the computer like usual, but he decided not to.<p>

Anyway, I was also told by Rodger to go tell Alice and the other two, so I went to go find them. I found Matt and Mello rather quickly. The two of them were in their room playing video games. I told them about the meeting with L and then we all went off to go find Alice. She would definitely be super excited about this, seeing that Matt had told us that she had a huge crush on L. Hey, if I became L, would that mean Alice would love me?

We searched and searched for Alice, but couldn't find her anywhere. Where could that girl be? We looked in her room, in the dining hall, in the library, and practically every room Wammy's had, but no Alice. It was starting to piss Mello off.

"Where the hell is that girl?!" He yelled in frustration.

"Calm down Mello. She has to be here somewhere." Matt said trying to calm down the angry blond.

That's when Rodger walked into the room we were in and with him two other gentlemen. One of them was a rather old looking man who was wearing a black suit that resembled that of a butler's. He looked to be around the same age as Rodger. I could only assume this was Watari. And the young man next to him… He looked around the age of twenty-four and was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, worn out blue jeans, and worn out sneakers. He also had pale skin, messy raven black hair, and black eyes with dark circles under them which made him look tired. This person must have been.,,

"Near, Mello, Matt, this is-" Rodger started saying, but was cut off by the younger of the two men.

"Nice to meet you. I, am L."

I just stared at him quietly, showing no sign of any emotion like usual. This was L, huh? This was the man I was training to become one day. This was also the man Alice was head over heels for. In the corner of my eyes I could see Mello and Matt having blank faces as well. I then watched as L looked over us and frowned a bit.

"Where is Alice?" He suddenly asked.

Matt and Mello had spoken up at that moment. "We… we don't know."

* * *

><p>"Ryuzaki, are you hungry? Do you want anything from the Sweets shop? Cookies maybe? Cake?" I asked cheerfully.<p>

I was currently in town with L, reader. He had asked me to spend some time with him for some reason, but I had no objections. I was just really happy to be spending time with him like this again. Last time, we were together we had wasted the whole day talking in the park. So this was really nice.

"I don't want any of that," he said dryly. This surprised me a lot. L didn't want sweets? He then went on to say, "you know what I do want? Strawberry jam. Would you get some for me, Alice?" Weird…

Oh, but guess what reader?! He smiled at me when he asked that, and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks from a blush. I nodded and quickly ran to go guy some. I didn't want him to see me blushing. Oh, who am I kidding he probably saw. I hope he wouldn't get mad at me for still liking him. Anyway, when I came back with the jam, he smiled again and thanked me. He then grabbed onto my hand and started pulling me along with him back towards Wammy's. I COULD DIE HAPPY NOW, READER!

As we walked, I couldn't help but smile because he was still holding my hand. I seriously felt so happy at that moment. This was all like a dream, and if it was really a dream I wish I wouldn't wake up from it. After a while though, he let go and just walked along side me quietly. He looked like he was thinking. I wonder what he was thinking about? Anyway, as I continued walking with and staring at him, I thought I saw his eyes turn red, which made my heart stop in terror. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief, only to see that they were the usual black color… Weird…

I continued silently watching L. Suddenly he stopped and turned to me asking, "Alice, do you like me?"

"…" I froze with my mouth slightly opened. What was I going to say?! L told me before to stop liking him, but I still liked him! Taking a deep breath, I finally answered him. "Y-yes…"

"Hm… I see…" He mumbled while starting to walk again.

I followed after him. "I-I'm sorry, Ryuzaki…" I said sadly.

"Don't be sorry, because I like you very much too, Alice."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Did I just hear that right? Did L just say he liked me?! I had to confirm this! "W-what? Y-you like me?"

"Yes, I like you very much." L stated while turning to face me. He then walked over to me and placed a cold hand on one of my cheeks. I immediately felt the heat start rising to my face, I was surely turning red now from the embarrassment. He placed his other hand on my other cheek and leaned down closer to me. Now he and I were face to face and my heart beated faster than it already was beating.

"Alice…" He whispered. "Close your eyes for me."

I nervously did as told, and soon a pair of soft, warm lips came crashing down on my own. L was kissing me! It felt like my heart would explode at any second! Oh reader, remember how I said I could die happy earlier from L holding my hand, well scratch that. Now I could die happy! I mean L was kissing me!

After a few seconds, he pulled away and I slowly opened my eyes. When I looked at him though I thought I saw red eyes again, which scared me quite a bit, but I must've just imagined it. Right? Also, another weird thing was that his lips tasted kind of like… blood... Haha… Never mind! Who even cares?! I just got my first kiss from L! I was so happy right now. It felt like I was on cloud nine. Suddenly, L grabbed onto my hand and walked me back to Wammy's. When we got to the front gate, he let go of my hand and said he had to go. It made me sad when he said that. Why was he suddenly leaving?

"L, wait. Where are you going? When will I see you again?" I asked.

"I'll be going somewhere far away from here. Oh, but don't worry, Cecilia. I'll come back when it's time for you to leave here, because I want to be the one to take you away from this place."

Why did I feel like he wasn't referring to Wammy's when he said _"here?" _He then started to laugh. It sounded almost like an evil laugh, and I swear this time I really saw his eyes turn red… I backed away from him, scared. When he stopped his laughter he looked at me and smiled, saying that my frightened face was the thing that made him fall for me. He then waved good-bye and left after that.

Confused and terrified out of my mind, I ran back into Wammy's. What the hell just happened? So many thoughts were rushing through my head. Breathing deeply, I rushed down the hallways and was about to head back to my room when Matt, Mello, and Near stopped me. They started flooding me with questions about where I was the whole day and at the same time they said stuff about L being there. Wait, what? Before I could ask about this though, someone cut into our conversation. This someone was… L?!

"There you are, Alice. It's been a while, how are you?" He asked.

I stared at him completely shocked and confused. L was here?! Hadn't I just said good-bye to him outside?! But Near and the others said he was with them the whole day. Then… who was I with? My head began aching as memories began filling my head. That's when I finally remembered...

That night… The night of my older brother's murder, I had seen the face of the killer. The face of the man with red eyes. The killer he… He had looked very similar L! That's when the realization had struck me and I fell to my knees shaking in horror… I had not only spent my afternoon with my brother's murderer, but I had also mistaken him for L and kissed him…

* * *

><p>That's the end of Ch. 10! What did you guys think of it?! Don't you just feel bad for Alice? I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter? Anyway, Ch. 11 won't be coming out for a while because I'm going to work on writing Ch. 3 for <span>Alice in Wammyland<span>. Once I'm done with that I'll work on Ch. 11. Well, I'm going to go to sleep now because I'm super tired! (I pulled an all nighter to finish this.) Bye! Please review! Oh, and thanks to those who always review! Like **Whateva876 **and **AngelSayori**! You two are awesome! x3

**Chapter 11 coming soon...**


	11. Confusion, Jealousy, and Big Brother

Hi. I know. I haven't updated in forever again. Sorry. I've just been really lazy and depressed is all. Someone close to me recently passed away and I just... I'm sorry. Anyway here's the chapter. I apologize if it's crap. I kind of forced myself to write it.

**Disclaimer: **blahhhhhh. I don't own this.

* * *

><p>"Alice..."<p>

I could hear a voice calling me.

"Alice..."

"I think she's coming to."

I could hear multiple voices. What was going on? Slowly, I opened my slate blue eyes and looked around me. I appeared to be lying down on a couch in one of the many rooms of Wammy's. Around me was Mello, Near, Matt, and... L? I jumped up and just stared in confusion. Why was L here? What in the world happened? Wait, did I faint?

"Alice, how are you feeling?" Near suddenly asked.

"W-what happened?" I asked back, completely ignoring my twiny's question.

Mello answered me. "You fainted." Oh, so I did faint. Great...

Why had I fainted again? I stood there quietly and thought about it for a minute. After a few seconds it started coming back to me. My reason for fainting was because I had freaked out upon seeing L... L... He looks like the guy who killed my brother, and I had just spent the day hanging out with that murderer... And I...

"Alice!" Matt yelled as he shook me.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"We were talking to you." Near stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice. How unlike him.

"Oh... You were?" Was all I said in response.

The three boys sighed. They were obviously getting annoyed with me, but unlike them L just stood there. He was watching me, observing my every movement. It made me feel really uneasy.

L most likely noticed this and tried to make me feel better. So he walked up to me and tried to pat my head to calm me down. He tried, reader, but I freaked out. When I looked at him I saw the man who killed me brother, and so I pushed him away screaming.

This confused all of them, but especially L. After all, L thought I was in love with him or at least had very strong affections for him. It wasn't my fault though! He just looked so much like Demetri's killer, or perhaps the killer looked a lot like L. Either way, the two appeared similar to one another.

L still looked at me surprised, but soon he looked like he realized something. "Alice, you and I need to talk." L said calmly. He looked at me and then at the three boys. "If you three could please leave us alone for a bit."

Matt, Mello, and Near looked at L and me and then at one another. Hesitantly, they agreed and the three boys left the room, shutting the door behind them. This left just L and me.

L looked at me and then motioned for me to take a seat. The expression he had on his face was a really serious one. Then he suddenly turned to me and said, "Alice, how about you tell me about what happened with you and BB."

"Who is BB?"

* * *

><p>L had kicked Mello, Matt, and me out of the room. He wanted to talk to Alice alone apparently, and I couldn't help but wonder why. What was so important that he wouldn't want the rest of us to know about? A feeling of uneasiness began to consume me. Something had happened to Alice that L knew about, and I wanted to know. If something bad had happened to her, then I wanted to make sure she was okay. She, after all, seemed to be terrified of who knows what. Oh, wait L probably knew.<p>

Thinking about this made me even more uneasy, but it also caused another emotion in me to stir. I had begun to feel a bit of irritation. This was unlike me, reader, to get annoyed with L. Since the day I had first arrived at Wammy's, I had almost always agreed with anything L did and never once got annoyed with him. He was someone I admired, someone everyone admired, yet lately I had been feeling irritated by him. I could feel my usual poker face slipping as I thought about L and Alice.

Perhaps this was just me being jealous. Alice liked L after all. Oh, that's right reader. I knew of Alice's little crush on L. It was pretty obvious. I'm surprised Mello and Matt never realized it. She, after all, was always cuddling a shirt that she had gotten from him whenever she slept. Also, whenever L was brought up, Alice seemed to brighten up. Oh, and not to mention that note she had hidden that was, oh yes, from him.

Yes, that's right reader, I had read the little note she had hidden in her violin case from L. The one that talked about meeting him on July 14. When I had read it, I finally understood why she had run off on her own that day, and that's when I figured out that she liked the world famous detective. This also got me thinking about something else. If I became the next L, then would Alice finally like me or would she continue to only have eyes for the original?

"Near? Are you coming?" Matt suddenly asked me.

"Hm?" I responded blankly, since I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You idiot, are you coming with us to go eat dinner?" Mello questioned annoyed.

I glanced once more at the closed doors, which behind them Alice and L sat talking, before nodding in agreement. With that the three of us left to go to the dining hall. Looking at the other two, I could see the obvious look of irritation and frustration on their faces. Hm... Maybe they had realized Alice's feelings for L too...

* * *

><p>L had explained to me who BB was. Beyond Birthday... Demitri's murderer... He told me about him once living at Wammy's just like me, about how he went insane and ran away, and about how he had begun killing people. I, in return, hesitantly told him about my day with BB, the L look-alike... And about us sharing a... kiss... After that, I couldn't look at him with out feeling rather stupid. I bowed my head in shame and just looked at my knees.<p>

"Alice..." I heard L say, but I continued to look down.

That's when the raven haired detective began patting my head. It wasn't awkward and rough like the other time he had done this. In fact, this time it was actually soft and gentile. I wasn't expecting this and looked up at him in surprise and became even more surprised when I saw his face. Instead of his usually void of all emotions face, there was a soft, caring smile. Was I dreaming? What he did next was even more unexpected.

"Don't be sad, Cilia. It's alright now. Big brother is here for you." He said so sweetly.

Upon hearing these words, I began tearing up. What L had just said... My brother always told me this whenever I would cry or was depressed as a child. Remembering this made me cry even more. I really missed my brother, but I couldn't help but wonder a bit about how L knew about my brother doing this to comfort me. Maybe he had told L about it when he was still alive... Oh, well. Soon, I started crying more and L hugged me, although it was a bit of an awkward hug.

"Just forget about the bad." I heard L say as he held me tightly.

I cried even more and this went on for several minutes. Soon I began to feel tired though and started closing my eyes. As sleep started taking over I heard L say in his usual emotionless voice, "don't worry Alice. I'll catch BB soon. I swear to you." I only nodded tiredly before sleep finally consumed me.

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 11. Sorry for any mistakes. I won't make any promises about updating quickly because I know I won't. I seriously just don't have any inspiration to write anymore. Mehhh... I'm sorry. I'm just really depressed. I don't know when I'll update this again. Bye. Sorry.<p>

**Chapter 12 coming I don't know when.**


	12. Spring, Fevers, and Pillows

It's been quite a while now, hasn't it? I am so extremely sorry for not updating in such a long time! There were times when I wanted to, but just couldn't think of what to write. Writer's block really sucks. Just urghhh. Anyway, here's the long over due Ch. 12. Enjoy! I apologize now if there's any grammatical mistakes! It's late and I am tired.

**Disclaimer: **I am unfortunately not the owner of Death Note which makes me sad.

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since the incident with my brother's murderer had occurred. During that period of time I had been allowed to speak with L on a daily basis; however it was through a computer. He would talk to me an hour every night and it was nice. It would always make me feel so much more at ease after talking to him. I believe that is the only reason he has this private calls with me though, just to make me feel better.<p>

You see dearest reader, if you remember the events of what happened before correctly, I had met with the man who killed my brother, Beyond Birthday. At the time it happened I was completely clueless, but L had explained everything to me and after that incident I was never really the same. I had begun to have nightmares about the night Demitri was killed and about BB coming to kill me. Anxiety was eating away at me, and Rodger, who had noticed this had contacted Watari who told L. It was because of this that L proposed the idea of speaking with me every night before I went to bed. Think of it almost as if L was some kind of therapist to me, reader.

During these calls with the famous detective, he would speak to me as if I was some pitifully sick child who needed looking after. I hadn't noticed it right away, but I eventually realized this. His manner of speaking to me was different from the time I had first met him and the time I secretly met with him. Ever since that incident with BB, L treated me as if I was weak and needed protecting. This very much made me feel upset, dear reader, about how he was only doing this out of pity, but at the same time I enjoyed speaking with him.

Anyway, I believe it is about time I move on to more interesting things; such as what happened during the events of my day. I had just finished my lessons and was just sitting outside under my favorite tree. Quite some time had passed since I last sat out here like this. Truthfully, I had avoided going outside for months. I had my reasons though, reader. You see, one reason was I was afraid of Beyond Birthday being outside watching and waiting for the chance to end my existence. The other, well, my other reason was snow.

Winter had brought huge blankets of the fluffy white ice. I, being from California, never had snow before and also I just never really enjoyed the cold, so I spent most of the chilly season indoors. It was spring now though. The snow had thawed and flowers were slowly starting to bloom. Wanting some fresh air, I decided to finally set foot outside. The weather was still a bit chilly though, so I had on a sweater to keep warm.

I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes. A cool breeze sent shivers through my whole body, but I have to admit that I felt happy. The air out here was crisp and refreshing, and it was just amazing to be outside again. Honestly, being inside made me feel like I was suffocating all the time. Why had I been so stupid and not done this before? I heaved a heavy sigh and continued trying to relax out here.

"Alice!"

My eyes snapped open as I heard someone call out to me from somewhere. Looking around I saw no one though. What in the world? I was positive someone had called out to me. Did I just imagine things or-

"Alice! Over here! Look up!"

I looked over in the direction of the house, and upon looking up I saw a familiar red haired, goggle wearing boy at an open window on the second story. It was Matt. He was waving like mad trying to get my attention. Laughing to myself I waved back.

"Oh hey, Matt!"

"What are you doing out there?! It's cold! Come inside! You'll get sick!"

"No, I won't!"

"Yes you will! Get in here!"

Shaking my head at him, I turned away and proceeded to ignore his yelling. Matt continued to call out to me, trying to convince me that I would get sick by staying out here. Eventually though, the sound of his shouts disappeared and all was silent once more. I turned to look back at the window, but it was now shut and he was gone. This surprised me a bit that he had given up so easily like that, but then…

"Alice! Come inside right now!"

There he was at the front door. He looked annoyed, but also genuinely concerned over my well-being. It was nice of him to be so worried about me like this, but I do so enjoy messing with him, reader. So I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away. I heard him grunt in frustration and snickered to myself. I truly expected him to yell and scream even more, but her didn't. This came as a big shock to me.

"Stop being so stubborn, Alice, please? Just come inside." He said so calmly.

Looking back at him, I saw he had a completely seriously concerned expression on his face. Sighing, I got up and walked over to him slowly. When I reached him, he hugged me tightly. I was utterly confused as to why he was just randomly embracing me like this. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and just stood there awkwardly.

"Matt… What are you doing?"

There was absolute silence after I asked my gamer friend about his actions. The quietness added to the awkwardness of this situation and I felt my face grow redder. He suddenly pulled away and turned away from me.

"You… Uhh… You looked cold, so I hugged you to warm you up. Do you feel warmer now?"

"I… I do… Thanks…" I replied sheepishly.

I looked awkwardly looked away from him and up at the sky. In the corner of my eyes, I noticed him turn and look back at me. His cheeks seemed a bit flushed. I felt my heart pound a bit. Oh no, was he…Without really thinking, I reached one of my hands forward and placed it on his cheek. Matt just froze and at my touch and looked completely shocked.

"W-what are you doing?!" He questioned sounding very alarmed.

He took a step backwards. I proceeded to take a step forward.

"You look flushed! I mean your face is turning all red! Are you sick? Is that why you're worried I'll get sick?"

I tried to reach out and touch him, but he kept backing up. His was face just getting redder by the second.

"Alice, I'm not sick! Don't touch me!"

Matt had back up into a corner and so he had nowhere to run. I placed my hand on his forehead as he struggled to get away from me. He felt warm and I frowned.

"You are sick!"

"W-what?!"

"Come on we have to get you to bed so you can rest, mister."

I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him along. The guy had a fever, I knew it. No wonder he was acting so odd, reader.

"Alice, I am not sick damn it!"

"Yes you are. Now we must get you in bed so you can rest!"

The red haired boy teenager just sighed in frustration. I tightened my grip on his arm and continued tugging him along. We soon reached Mello and his room. Upon our arrival, Matt hesitantly unlocked the door for us. I pushed him on in and made him lie down in this bed.

"Now you just rest," I ordered him.

He rolled his eyes at me, which caused me to get mad. I proceeded to lecture him about being a little prick to which he just laughed. So that's when I him with a pillow and he then hit me with one back. The two of started a pillow fight and just laughed and ran around his bedroom trying to dodge one another's attacks. I soon got tired of just trying to dodge, so I chucked my pillow at Matt only to have him dodge it. Oh, but then it happened. Mello had walked into the room and got hit by the pillow I threw. This caused the two of us to freeze. The blond boy just stood there quietly looking extremely pissed off. He looked at me and then at Matt before picking up the pillow and whacking his roommate with it hard.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK, MELLO?!" Matt shouted.

The two older boys began shouting at one another. Mello yelling about Matt being an immature moron and Matt yelling about Mello being an uptight asshole. Awkwardly, I stood there watching for a good five minutes. Once and a while I tried to stop there fighting, but only got ignored. Finally, they stopped and they both just looked at me.

"Alice, sorry we forgot you were here," Matt apologized.

"It's fine… Matt, you should lie down and rest." I said remembering why I came to their room in the first place.

"Yeah I will don't worry about it." Matt glanced at Mello who still looked highly pissed off. "I think you should go now."

I nodded and walked past the two of them to their door.

"Bye Alice," Mello said to me as I walked out of the room.

Right before their door fully shut though, I think I heard Mello tell Matt that he was a conniving little shit, and this made me feel both worried and confused. I sighed and turned to walk away, but right then Near's door swung open and my unrelated twiny just stared at me. I was about to say hi, but he beat me to it.

"Hi Alice."

"Hi Near."

He brought his hand up to his bangs and began to twirl a strand of his hair between his fingers. The boy did this a lot when he was thinking. I wonder what he was thinking about. He looked at the ground for a bit before looking back at me.

"I… have to go to some lessons now. I'll see you later, Alice." He stated as he shut his door and walked away.

"Oh… Bye Near…"

I stood there and watched as he walked away. Lately reader, it felt as if Near had started to be cold towards me. I have no idea as to why though, but it made me feel really sad and lonely.

* * *

><p>So that's it for Ch. 12! I hope you all liked it. I apologize once more for any mistakes. Anyway, I wonder what's up with Near? Haha, I don't actually wonder for course because it's my fanfic and I know what's going to happen. Anyway, if you have any theories as to what's up with Near then feel free to tell me in a review or in a private message. I love hearing your thoughts! Oh, and the two year anniversary of when I first released this fanfic is coming up! I will try to update on the day of it's anniversary, but make no promises. Still I'll try my best to do so!<p>

**Chapter 13 coming soon...**


	13. Distress, Cake, and Height

Hi there readers! It's been quite some time since I last updated. My life is hectic. I recently graduated high school in June and started college in July! School is tiring. I also am in a billion va groups on tumblr and they expect me to do all this stuff and just oh gosh I need to stop auditioning for things. Anyway, here's the long over due chapter 13! Hope you all enjoy! Oh and a shout out to FireIce and Poison! You're pretty rad!

**Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear that I don't own Death Note

* * *

><p>Near. Near. Near.<p>

Recently I had been thinking a lot about my white haired pretend twin. It felt like he had been avoiding me a lot lately and I just felt so, hmmm? Saddened? No. No that's not it... Maybe it's more like... distressed? Yes, yes! Distressed. That's how I felt.

I felt anxious and completely uneasy about this whole ordeal, and it was because... Well because he wasn't telling me why! Why he kept running off. Why he never wanted to speak to me. I just wanted to know. If he was angry at me, then he could at least give me his reasoning behind it. It would set my heart and mind at ease if he did.

"Alice?"

My attention was drawn back to the computer monitor that sat in front of me on the floor. I had zoned out once again in the middle of my nightly conversation with L. This had become the usual though, and I felt kind of bad about it, but I just couldn't help feeling so utterly stressed by this situation. Sighing, I fell back and just lied there on ground.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention again, but you... Well I'm guessing you figured that out, right?" I said still feeling completely, well, shitty for lack of better words.

I placed my arm over my eyes and just sighed really loudly. Usually talking to L made me feel a bit at ease, but nothing was helping me lately. This whole thing was so infuriating. Near. Near. Near. Just why was he upset with me? If he even was upset with me. That boy is so hard to understand, reader, like you don't even know! And, and, just how in bloody fucking hell am I suppose to fix a situation if you have no idea what's wrong. I just wish I could manage to talk to him and find out what's up.

"Alice, I can tell you're stressed out about something. I think I'll just go for the night. Good night." I heard L say through the computer speakers.

Sitting up, I sadly replied, "alright good night I guess..."

"Oh and Alice. A little advice. Don't overthink things and maybe have something sweet to eat, like cake," and with that the screen which showed a big, old English font, letter L went black.

Looking at it confused and tired, I asked, "what?"

* * *

><p>12:40. Well I woke up rather late today, reader. I lay there, in bed, on my side staring straight at my clock. 12:41 it now read. So I missed breakfast, some morning lessons, and now if I didn't get up, I'd miss lunch. Heaving a heavy sigh, I forced myself to get up and get dressed. I pulled my blinds open, allowing the bright sunlight to engulf my room and make my eyes burn a bit. While rubbing my eyes, I somehow began thinking of L's advice to me from last night.<p>

Don't overthink things and have cake? I understand why he'd say not to overthink stuff, but eating cake? Eating cake won't solve all your problems, L, if that's what you were thinking. Shaking the thought out of my head, I left my room and headed towards the dining hall to have some lunch.

By the time I got there most people were already gone. It was better this way, at least I thought so. When the room was filled with people it was kind of annoying. So having it be half empty was nice. As I went up and got some food to eat, I noticed they had cakes for desert.

_"Maybe have something sweet to eat, like cake."_

The words echoed in my head, and with out really thinking I grabbed a piece of strawberry short cake. After that I sat back down at the table I usually sat at and proceeded to eat my food. It wasn't before long that I finished my food. Well all except the cake. I just sat there and stared at the cake. For some reason I felt a tad bit frustrated.

What good would eating cake do? Help me think? No. I wasn't like L that ran on sweets. Cake wouldn't tell me why Near wasn't talking to me. Cake wouldn't make Near stop from leaving upon seeing me walk into a room. And cake sure as hell would not fix anything. I slammed my hands on the table in frustration.

"Cake doesn't help at all!" I yelled, causing several people near me to probably look at me like I was insane. Pushing the plate with the shortcake on it away, I lay my head on the table and just cried a bit. And by cry I mean I let out an upset whining noise, reader.

"Alice...?"

Sitting up quickly, I sat there and stared in shock and a bit of embarrassment at none other than who I was so distressed about lately, Near. My white haired twiny stood there in front of me in his usual pajamas and just looked so utterly concerned about my sanity probably. I began tearing up and just put my head back on the table and wept. This caused the teenage boy to sit down next to me and pat my back awkwardly, trying to stop me.

"Alice, please stop crying. What's wrong? Come on now." Near began saying sounding almost as distressed by what was happening right as I felt on the inside.

"Near... Do you hate me or something? Are you upset with me? Why do you keep avoiding me? If I did something that made you mad, just tell me." I cried.

Near stopped patting my back. I sat up and looked at him to see if he was mad or annoyed or just to see how he was feeling in general. He looked at me with his usual blank look, but it felt like he had no idea what I was talking about. It made me feel like maybe I had blown this all out of proportion. My face began turning red from embarrassment.

"I... Um... Are you even mad at me? Or was I just being an idiot again?" I sheepishly asked.

I glanced at Near and saw him just staring at me with that poker face of his again. What was he thinking? It made me nervous wondering, but soon I heard a kind of snicker sound. Looking at my twiny again I saw him covering his face a bit and looking away. Did he just laugh? It was rare for me to see him do that, and for some reason I felt my heart thump a bit. Weird.

Finally, he turned back to me and just began talking. "Listen, I know I haven't been really talking to you recently, but there's no reason for you get so upset. Alice, you're very..." I saw his face turn reddish as he hesitated for a second to continue. "You're very important to me. I would never hate you or get mad at you. okay? It's just lately I've been being rather stupid, just like you... But don't worry about anything. I promise you I'll never leave you, because we're friends right?"

He turned and looked me straight in the eyes. I felt my cheeks heating up as his gray eyes felt like they were pouring into my slate ones. Feeling extremely nervous, I looked down and just said yeah while laughing awkwardly. Why was I feeling so nervous around Near?

"Well I believe we have some afternoon lessons together. You missed this mornings lessons, so you'd better not skip. Come on, let's go" Near stated so calmly.

He then got up, and I, following his lead, did as well. Upon doing so I realized something. Near... was kind of taller than me now. When had this happened? I stared at him in disbelief. We were the same height before, but now he seemed taller.

"What?" He questioned.

"Oh, uh. Nothing."

"Oh."

We stood there awkwardly in silence, before Near spoke up again.

"Hey Alice."

"W-what?"

"Are you going to eat that piece of cake? Because to be honest, I came to the dining hall because I hadn't eaten since this morning, and that cake is actually looking rather tasty right now..."

I stood there quietly thinking, what the hell, but sighing I nodded and Near picked up the plate with the strawberry shortcake and walked off saying he'd meet me in the classroom for our lessons. As I stood there grabbing the dirty plates from my lunch, I couldn't help but also watch his retreating figure walk out of the room. Near. Near. Near. I repeated his name over and over again in my head. The white haired boy wasn't mad at me after all, and everything was fixed, yet I still thought about him. Weird, but I was just glad everything was back to normal. And as much as I hate to admit it, cake helped... I guess.

* * *

><p>So that's the end of chapter 13! By the way, I wrote half of this chapter while in a lecture class. I didn't pay attention at all and I'm probably going to be so confused next week, but oh well. The other half of this chapter was written at home and very late at night, just like pretty much every other chapter, so I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors. Oh man, and you know what else? I'm looking back at my older chapters and my author notes at the beginning and ending of every chapter and just... why? I used xD face... Urghhh I feel sickened by younger me's life choices... <strong>OH OH!<strong> _ALSO_, I've been doing a lot of voice acting stuff on tumblr and YouTube lately, and I kind of want to record this maybe. It depends on if I can find people to voice the guys. I might ask some of my friends, but if anyone's interested just pm me. Well that's it for this chapter! Sorry for the long author note. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though.

**Ch. 14 coming soon...**


End file.
